


Adopted by Team Rocket

by GlowSticksHusky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: adoption story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowSticksHusky/pseuds/GlowSticksHusky
Summary: Just a story about a abused runaway thief who was adopted into Team Rocket by Giovanni.Yes, I'm aware Giovanni is quite out of character here, he gets better in this towards the end.Kaiser owned by MePepper owned by Space_Case_Axy
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A young thief of ten years old, was running through the forest. Officer Jenny and her Growlithe was in pursuit of him, not far behind. He wanted to get away from her so he could go join Team Rocket and live his life as an outlaw. He had nowhere else to go. 

There was no way he was returning to his home as he was a severely abused child who always got beat and starved. He knew if he joined Team Rocket, he would at least get three meals a day. However, he could not join Team Rocket with the Officer on his trail, so he ducked into the Viridian Forest to hide, taking refuge in a large tree.

“Growlithe! Can you sense that thief anywhere?”

Confused by all the scents in the forest, the Growlithe was unable to find the thief. Instead, The Growlithe went towards a nearby battle it overheard. The Officer followed in turn.  
Once it was all clear, the young thief jumped out of the tree and headed back to Viridian City. He had heard rumours that the Boss of Team Rocket ran the Pokémon Gym there.

The thief approached the gym with caution and went inside. The Gym was filled with trainers; it would be hard for him to get to the Boss of Team Rocket. The Charmander he had stolen from Pallet Town’s Professor Oak was all he had. He managed to sneak past the first two trainers, as they were busy with battles. However, the third one chased him around the gym followed by the fourth trainer. Luckily, the thief was a fast runner and was out running them until he finally approached the Gym Leader.

“Giovanni Sir! I humbly request to join your team. I am a runaway thief with nowhere else to go. I have just stolen my first Pokémon from Professor Oak’s Lab. It is a Charmander, but for some reason it is not orange but a golden Colour.”

The Boss seemed a little agitated that the boy was able to get past all his trainers. He was intrigued, however, that the boy said his Charmander was a different Colour. Also, he was able to not only escape the law, but make to see him in his Gym.

“I see, you seem pretty young to join my team, but I will consider letting you join. Send out your Charmander, I want to see it.”

The thief grabbed the Pokeball from his waist and tossed it. “Go Charmander!”  


"Chaaaar!” The Charmander shouted when it came out of its Pokeball, its coat letting out a beautiful shine.

“Impressive, you stole yourself a Shiny Charmander. You may be young, but I will let you join my team. Come with me young one.”

The thief returned his Charmander back to its Pokeball and followed Giovanni. Giovanni took him to an underground tunnel beneath his Gym. He took him into a room and locked the door behind them. 

“Before I let you join, I am going to have you strip off all your clothes to make sure you are not wearing a wire or have anything on you that could endanger me or my members. By the way young one, what is your name? You already know mine.

“I have no name Sir. I was never given one. My parents always just lied at people and gave me the name Ryan when people asked what my name was. But, once people were gone, they told me that was not my name, and that I would never have a real name.”

“You do not have a name!? How could someone be so cruel and not give their kid a name?” 

Giovanni thought for a moment as he looked at this young, nameless child. It seemed apparent that there was no one better than himself to help this boy craft a new identity. 

“I think I will call you Kaiser!” Giovanni declared, “That is the name I would have named my second born Son if I had one, it means Emperor in German.” 

Giovanni picked up the torn clothing and inspected every inch of it for wires. Satisfied, he turned to the boy and handed the clothes back to him.  
.  
“Hmmm Welcome to Team Rocket, Kaiser.”

As Giovanni handed Kaiser’s clothes to him, he took notice of the bruises and scars that cover his body. 

“Are you okay?” Giovanni asked with concern, “How did you get all those bruises and scars on your body?” 

“I am okay now Sir, but I have been abused all my life, I have never even been in school before. I cannot spell, write, tell time, or tie my own shoes.”

“You poor boy! You will be safe here I promise. In fact, to ensure you have a better life in Team Rocket I will be taking you in, I already have a Son, and I never thought of adopting a Son. However, it seems like you need someone to help.”

“Are you sure you want me Sir? I am not very smart, but I am fast on my feet and I can fight to stand up for myself.” Kaiser told Giovanni with caution as he had no idea why Giovanni would want him for a Son when he already had a Son.

“Of course, young one, I will take you in and teach you the ways of Team Rocket. I will train you to become the best. We have our own schools here. Well, they are not really schools, but we do have teachers here: People who have joined solely to teach the children of Team Rocket how read, write, tell time, tie shoes, and much, much more. Though you will not need shoe tying skills, as we all wear boots without laces here. I will be back with your uniform stay here.”

With that said Giovanni left the room and got him a one of his Son Silver’s old uniforms he was sure to fit him even though Kaiser was tall for a ten-year-old. He soon came back into the room about five minutes later and handed Kaiser his new uniform. 

“Here you go Kaiser, get dressed and I will show you around."

Kaiser quickly got dressed into his new uniform and smiled up at Giovanni. “How do I look Sir?”

"Perfect, just like a Rocket should look, now follow me to the fireplace. We will be burning your old clothes and throwing away your old shoes.”  


Kaiser nodded and followed his new boss and Father out of the room and into a living area with a large Fireplace. “Here Kaiser, take your old clothes and toss them into the fire.” Giovanni said and handed him his old torn up clothes.  
Kaiser took his old clothes to the fire and tossed them in, watching them burn slowly.

“Come now, I bet you are starving, you are nothing but skin and bones. I am going to cook you some fried chicken and macaroni and cheese.”

“Oh boy I have never had those before Sir!” Kaiser shouted happily and wanted to hug him but refrained from doing so and just followed Giovanni into the large industrial sized kitchen. He figured it had to be that big to feed all the rockets at this hideout. Although, he knew Giovanni had other hideouts as well and could not wait to see them all and grow up in Team Rocket.

“We need to fatten you up and get some meat on those bones of yours. What would you like to drink: juice, milk, a soda, or just water?” Giovanni asked.

“Oh, I would love some juice Sir. I have never had that either, but I have had milk and water before.”

“Well that will change Kaiser from now on you are allowed to eat and drink whatever you want though no alcohol until you turn twenty.”

“No worries I do not even know what alcohol is, Sir.”

“Good Boy, I will show where I keep the alcohol, so you know not to get into it okay?”

“Okay Sir!”

“Please just call me Dad or Daddy depending on what you want to call me. You can even just call me Boss if you want.”

“Okay Daddy” 

“There ya go. Now let’s start that Macaroni and cheese, shall we? It is almost lunch time, so I will tell the cook to make this for everyone here. We have about fifty members at this hideout, as you have already seen a few walking around.”

“Is that the cook right there? He has apron on and white puffy hat.”

“Yes, he is. One second, I need to talk to him. Now stay here and I will get you a drink.”

Giovanni then went over to the cook and informed him of what to make for the Rockets that afternoon for Lunch. He then then went up to the fridge and got some orange juice for his new member and Son. After poring it into a small glass he also fetched a straw for the boy and gave him the juice.  


Here you go Kaiser, now be careful, try not to spill it okay?”

Kaiser nodded and slowly took the glass of orange juice from Giovanni and sipped it through the straw and instantly smiled. 

“This is really good Sir! I mean Daddy!”

“No worries Kaiser, it may take some time for you to get used to calling me Daddy, just enjoy your Juice for now okay?”

Kaiser quickly drank all his juice with a smile. It was tangy, but sweet. He loved the orange juice!

“Good boy you drank it all! I am proud of you Kaiser; Do you want more?” 

Kaiser immediately shook his head yes, and Giovanni gave him more. “Would you like to meet my other Son? His name is Silver, and he is fifthteen years old.” 

“Yes, please Daddy!” Kaiser replied as he drank up the second glass of juice in no time.

After Kaiser was done drinking his juice, Giovanni took the glass, put it in the sink, and threw out the straw. 

“Come with me Kaiser.”

Kaiser followed Giovanni down a few hallways and into a room. There, a young adult with long red hair was sitting at a desk writing something down. 

“Silver can I talk to you for a minute? It is pretty important… “

The young adult nodded and got up from his desk and went over to Giovanni and Kaiser. 

“What is it Father? Who is that you have with you?”

“He is your new brother, his name is Kaiser, and I want you to treat him with respect. He came from a bad place and needs to be shown love and kindness.”

The young adult looked rather displeased when he heard this. 

“Aww man you adopted this little brat?”

“He may be young, but he is not a brat, Silver. Now, treat him nice or else I will whoop your ass.” Giovanni very sternly crossed his arms over his chest.

Silver blushed at the threat but knew his dad would indeed spank him if he did not obey him. 

“Yes Father. But he is not sleeping in here with me, is he? I want my own room like I have for the past fifthteen years.”

“Too bad Silver. He is sharing room for now, as you know we are running out of rooms at this hideout so most of my Rockets are sharing rooms now. Besides he is your new little brother, you will have to get used to him.” Giovanni was not happy that he was aguring with him already.

“Fine...” Silver grumbled. “But I am NOT sharing my stuff with him. He can get his own stuff with his own money, just like I did growing up.”

“He has no money. For now, your Mother and I will be buying him what he wants. “We will have to be sneaky about it. I do not want to be arrested nor does your Mother I am sure.”

Kaiser was a little upset on how Silver was treating him, but then again, he had been Giovanni’s only child for fifthteen years. He was sure that he would be upset too, if he had been used to being Giovanni’s only Son, and his Father just adopted some kid off the street.

“Come on Kaiser, Let’s go introduce you to your new Mommy okay?”

“Okay Daddy, Bye Silver!” Kaiser replied and took Giovanni’s hand as they walked away from Silver and his new room.  
Giovanni’s room was right next to Kaiser’s shared room with Silver, so they did not need to go far. 

“Ariana, you in here?” Giovanni called, loudly.

“Yes I am love.” A woman about Giovanni’s age stepped out. She has long red hair like Silver did and boy was she pretty for her age.

“Is this a new member, Giovanni? He looks rather young to join Team Rocket, don’t you think?” She said with a kind voice and a warm smile.

“He is a new member, and I made sure he was not wearing a wire. Sadly, this boy has been abused and is rather skinny. So, I decided to take him in and adopt him, I hope you do not mind. I know you always said you wanted another child after Silver, but I think we are pretty old to raise a new child from birth. I am Thirty-Six and your Thirty-Four." This young boy is only ten, so we be able to raise another young child.”

Giovanni nudged Kaiser a bit. “Go say hi, Kaiser. She is your new Mommy. Like me, she is strict, but we are both very loving to our Son Silver, and now you as well.” Kaiser shyly went up to Ariana and smiled up at her. 

“Hello Ma’am, you are very pretty.” Kaiser said as he held out his hand to give her a handshake.

“Hello Kaiser. It is nice to meet you. When is your birthday? Did you just turn Ten? Or have you been Ten for a while?” She asked shaking Kaiser’s hand softly.

“I do not know Ma’am. I just know I am ten, as my parents signed me up to get a Pokémon from Professor Oak in a week, but I stole my Charmander today.”

“Oh dear, we need to assign you a birthday then. What is your favorite month Kaiser?”

"I do not know. What month is this month? And what month was last month? Last month looked like it was very pretty outside, but I was never allowed to go outside. The only reason I got a Pokémon is because my parents wanted one to protect our house…”

"This month is called May, and last month was April, do not know the months?”

“No Ma’am I don’t. My parents never taught me much. They only taught me how to talk and go to the bathroom, I learned how do everything else on my own.”

"Your birthday is now April tenth." Ariana declared as she gave Kaiser a hug. "Giovanni, how about we throw him a small party? Not only welcoming him to Team Rocket, but into our family as well.”

“Sounds good to me, Ariana. In fact, I love the idea! This will probably be his first party, so I will invite most of the Grunts and Executives. We will make this a great big birthday bash!”

“Really? A party for me? My Brothers and Sisters had parties, but I have never had one nor was I allowed to go to any. Do I get cake?”

“Of course you do Kaiser. A great big one! After all, it needs to be big to feed all of the guests that will be there.” Giovanni declared.

”Now come! It is time for lunch. I bet your macaroni and cheese is done as well as your fried chicken, let’s go into the dining area where we can both get some food, I bet the chief made green beans and mashed potatoes as well, have you ever tried those Kaiser?”

“No Daddy I haven’t. My parents did not feed me much back at home. I only got Bread and Soup back at home.”

“No wonder you are skin and bones Kaiser! Let’s go fill that belly of yours.”

On their way to the dining area, they ended up bumping into Giovanni’s Paperwork Grunt.

“Oh, Sorry Pepper! Were you on your way to lunch as well?” Giovanni asked.

“Actually Sir, I am eating Lunch at my desk again, as I am very busy with my paperwork. “Pepper replied and looked to Kaiser with a smile. “Who are you, young one?”

“Hello, my name is Kaiser! I am Giovanni’s newest Son. He just took me in today. It is nice to meet you.”

“Hello Kaiser, my name is Pepper and I am a Paperwork Grunt who is working up to be a Rocket Executive. Would you like to be friends?’

“Yes please Pepper! I would love that I do not have any friends yet.”

“Well you do now Kaiser! I must go and work on paperwork for the Boss. He wants me to see if there is any room in the budget for some new uniforms for the Grunts and one new Uniform for himself.” Pepper replied and pushed her glasses back up on her face.

“Are you sure you cannot join us Pepper? I know Kaiser would love it if his new friend ate with him.” Giovanni said. “In fact, I insist that you join us and get out of that stuffy Office for a while.” Giovanni told Pepper in a stern sounding voice. 

“Alright Sir, I will meet you two in the Dining room. She replied and scurried off towards her office. 

Once Kaiser was seated Giovanni told him to stay put while he got his food for him. Kaiser gave a nod and waited for Giovanni to come back all the while the Mess Hall was filling up with Grunts and Executives. After a few minutes Giovanni came back with and Kaiser’s food. 

“Here ya go Kaiser. Now make sure you at least try everything on your plate, okay? I want to make sure you are eating well, now that you are not only a member of Team Rocket but my Son as well.”

Kaiser gave a nod to show he understood and picked up the spoon to try his macaroni and cheese first. Just as he tried it, Pepper came to join them. They were seated in the Executives area, and she had never sat there before as she was still a Grunt in Team Rocket it felt nice to be noticed like she had been right now. 

“Hello Kaiser! Good evening Boss.”

“Hi Pepper, try the Macaroni and cheese it is great!”

“I know it is Kaiser. You will soon see that all the food here is good not just the Macaroni and cheese try the green beans, I usually do not like green beans that much, but the chief here makes them taste sooo good I wonder how he does it?”

Kaiser picked up his fork and stabbed the green beans and took a bit. They tasted bitter to him but not enough for him not to like them. “They taste Yummy Pepper kinda bitter though.” 

“Oh, I do not think so Kaiser, then again, I eat vegetables all the time.” She replied and began to eat her own meal.

Giovanni then tried his green beans.” I agree Kaiser, they are a little bitter today.”

Kaiser ended up eating everything on his plate. “Lunch was great Daddy! When is dinner? I am still hungry…”

“Let me go get you some more food Kaiser. Usually, I do not let me members get seconds unless we have enough food for seconds. But since you are new here, and have been deprived of food, you can have seconds.” Giovanni told and went off to get him some more food. He was so proud of Kaiser already not only did he try everything on his plate he cleared his plate as well.  
He came back to Kaiser and Pepper just two minutes later with more food for Kaiser. 

“Here ya go little buddy. Eat up now.”

Kaiser came a nod and quickly began eating his second plate of food. He was loving all the food and attention he was getting that he never got back at home. Soon he was done with his second full plate. 

“I am done now Daddy.”

“Good boy are you full or do you want more?” Giovanni asked and pulled out a cookie and gave it to Kaiser.

“I am full; Oooh is this a cookie? I have seen them before but never had one!” Kaiser shouted happily and bit into the cookie it was a sugar cookie and Kaiser just smiled as he ate it.

“Yes Kaiser, I got it for you because you ate your first whole meal and gave it to you for clearing your second plate of food.” Giovanni said even though he knew Kaiser would not always eat two full plates of food.

“Good Boy Kaiser, I am proud of you.” Giovanni praised and ruffled Kaiser’s long black hair.” Come now, let’s go tell your mommy how well you ate, Tell Pepper bye for now.”

“Bye Pepper, see you later.” Kaiser told his new friend who was busy writing on some paper attached to a clipboard. She had been done eating a while ago, but never left as she had gotten distracted with her work.

“Okay, seeya around Kaiser, Bye Boss I will have the paperwork to you before dinner.”  
Giovanni nodded to Pepper and took Kaiser’s hand and lead him back to his room where Ariana, was laying on their shared bed. “Hey Love, Did Kaiser enjoy his first real meal?”

“Yes he did he ate two full plates of food and a cookie I gave him; I am super proud of him and you should be too.” He replied as he lifted Kaiser onto his bed.

“Good Job Kaiser sweetie, I hope you eat that well for Dinner too.” Ariana said as he leaned over and kissed his head. “I will watch him for a while Giovanni, you should go find out how many Grunts were successful in stealing any Pokémon today any if they stole any rare ones. I will dig out some of Silver’s old toys from the closet and give them to Kaiser, so he has something to keep him busy for a while.”

Giovanni nodded and looked to Kaiser. “Be good for your new Mommy, okay Kaiser? I do not want to hear from her that you were naughty, or I will have to think of a punishment to give you, understood?” His voice went from the gentle voice he had heard most of the day to a stern one like the one he had used when talking with Silver.

“Okay Daddy, I will be good for Mommy.”

Giovanni gave him a nod and left the room.

“Okay Kaiser, you stay on the bed sweetie, while Mommy gets you some toys to play with. Our Persian will keep you company while I look for the toys.” Ariana said as he grabbed a Pokeball and pushed the button. Usually Giovanni never put his Persian in her Pokeball, but the day before she had bit a Grunt and their kennel for her was back at the Celadon City Hideout, so he just returned her to her Pokeball for punishment.

“Mrrrawr” The Persian cried out once it was released from its ball. “Princess, this is Kaiser, our new Son so be nice to him, and don’t bite him or back in your Pokeball you go.”  


Princess was used to being very spoiled and pampered specially by Giovanni who had had her since she was a Meowth. She jumped onto the bed and carefully approached Kaiser who held out his hand so she could smell him.

“Mrrrawr?” She cried out as she cautiously sniffed Kaiser’s hand then nudged it happily once he did not try and hurt her by pulling on her tail or paws.

“You are Cute Princess. I like you...” Kaiser said as he pets her gently and Persian from standing on the bed to cuddling up next to Kaiser.

This made Ariana happy as she went to dig through the closet for Silver’s old toys. After about ten minutes of searching Ariana found two big boxes of Silver’s old toys and one box of his old clothes. Kaiser was taller than Silver was when he was ten, so she did not know how much would fit him. 

“Here you go Kaiser. Sorry some of these may be baby toys, but some of these should be around your age range.”

Kaiser smiled and looked at all the toys. He picked a small ball that had a puppy face on it and flipped the switch on. He then pushed the heart on it and it talked and vibrated. 

“Oh, Silver used to love that toy from the time he was one years old to five years old, even though it is for toddlers. Let’s find you a toy that is more your age range, though you can play with that as well.” Ariana said as Kaiser giggled. He had only seen his brother’s and sister’s toys; He was never allowed to play with them before, so he liked this little puppy. Ariana dug through the box a little and found a large tank toy that needed new batteries. 

“How about this Kaiser? I will put new batteries in it, and it will move forward, backwards, make cannon sounds and play a battle song.”

“Okay cool Mommy, and I like this little puppy, I like how it talks to me and shakes.” Kaiser replied with a smile as Ariana replaced the batteries in the tank toy and gave it to Kaiser. “There you go buddy try playing with this toy.” 

Kaiser set the puppy ball down and picked up the tank he pushed a button and it made a cannon shooting sound and shook back and forth. He liked it but the toy tank was rather loud. 

“It’s loud mommy.”

“Yes sweetie, it is. But not all the toys in this box are loud some don’t even make any sound. Like these.” She said and pulled out a large bucket of Army Men. 

“You have to use your imagination with these they are Army Men.” She said as she dug though the toys and picked up a medium sized book. “Oh! This used to be Silver’s favourite Book it is about two gay bunnies. He loved this book to death. He always had us read it to him, until he learned to read himself. Can you read Kaiser?” 

“No, I can’t mommy, I was never read to or taught how to read, but I heard my parents read stories to my older brothers and sisters.” He replied.

“Me and your Father will not only read to you Kaiser, but we will teach you how to read along with your School Teacher we have here.” Ariana said as she sat down on the bed with Kaiser. 

“How about we take a nice nap Kaiser? You can snuggle up with Princess and take a nap. Princess loves being snuggled and cuddled. She also loves it when we pet her head.”

“Okay Mommy I will take a nap if you want me to. Come on Princess, it is nap time.” He told the Persian and snuggled up next to her and quickly fell right to sleep on the comfy bed and warm Persian.  
Ariana smiled at the site and quickly took a picture of them with her cell phone and sent it to Giovanni who smiled at it once he got it. 

‘Looks like Kaiser is being good for Ariana so far. Hopefully it stays that way.’ He thought to himself as Kaiser had mentioned before he knew how to fight, and he hoped that Kaiser would not fight her when she tried to wake him up from his nap, like his Son Silver used to. Though he was more afraid of Kaiser hitting or punching her when he did not want to wake up from his nap.  
A few hours later and it was Dinner time, so Ariana went to wake Kaiser from his three-hour nap. But he did not want to wake up from his nap. Even when she shook him, he just mumbled and turned away from her. 

“Come on Kaiser! it is dinner time it is time to wake up for a few hours.” Ariana said in her own stern sounding voice. However, Kaiser ignored her and continued to sleep. 

‘Maybe I should get Giovanni, maybe he can wake him up.’ She thought and left the room for a few minutes only coming back with Giovanni. 

“Sorry to bother you in your office, Hun. But it is time for Dinner, and I cannot wake him up and I am worried he will hit me if I continue to try and wake him up.”  


Giovanni sighed a bit and went over to the bed he was hoping he could just get Kaiser up easily. Though, if Kaiser had never had a nap before, he could end getting hit when trying to wake him. 

“Kaiser! Wake up!” He shouted and shook the boy.

However, Kaiser did not wake up and pushed him away in his sleep.

"Kaiser! I said wake up now!” He shouted once more and shook the boy only from Kaiser to punch him in his sleep.

‘Ouch! He has a hard hit for his age!’ Giovanni thought to himself, ‘I will have to teach him hitting was not acceptable in Team Rocket.’

“Okay Then I will have to use my last Resort.” He said and gave Kaiser one firm swat to his butt.

“Ouch!” Kaiser shouted as he woke up and gave Giovanni an evil look before punching him again.  
Giovanni was not pleased with this, and grabbed Kaiser, held his hands together and counted down from Ten to One before saying “Kaiser we do not hit!”

Kaiser did not like that, and just hit him again. In which Giovanni did the same thing held his hands together and counted down from Ten to One and said once again “We do not hit!” This time, however, he picked up Kaiser and put him in the corner of his room. 

“If you want to hit people Kaiser, you can just sit in Time-Out in the corner for a while and wait to eat your dinner. I will NOT have you hit me, your Mommy or anybody else here at this hideout. Do you understand me?!” He shouted sternly not thinking of much until Kaiser started crying. 

“I am sorry please do not hit me again! I will be good!” Kaiser said and instantly went up to try and hug him.  


Giovanni did not hug him, however, he just placed him back in the corner of his room. “No no Kaiser, you do not leave that Corner for ten whole minutes. I do not want you being naughty and hitting people in anger, and then crying when you get in trouble.”

Kaiser stayed in the corner this time but continued to cry for the whole ten minutes he was there. Giovanni was not used to this anymore, so it was hard for him to stand there and just let Kaiser cry. Even though he knew he had to, or Kaiser would not learn. Once the ten minutes were up, he went and picked Kaiser up and hugged him. 

“Shhh it is okay. Daddy has you. Are you going to be a good little boy from now on, so Daddy does not have to spank or you or give you any more Time-Outs?”  


Kaiser just cried in his arms for a few minutes until his cries finally died down. “I am sorry Daddy. I will be a good little boy…”  


Giovanni just cuddled him for a minute while hushing him. “It is okay Kaiser. But now you know not to hit, right?”  
Right Daddy, I am sorry. Can I eat now?”

“Yes Son, I will take you down to eat now.” Giovanni said as he carried him downstairs.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Adopted by Team Rocket Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiser is adjusting to his first night as a Team Rocket member and Giovanni's Son
> 
> Kaiser belongs to Me
> 
> Pepper belongs to Space_Case_Axy

It was dinner time at the Team Rocket hideout in Viridian City, and Giovanni had just carried his newly adopted son Kaiser down to the Mess Hall.

“Okay Kaiser it is dinner time, and I want you to once more try everything I put on your plate, my son. Silver was a very picky eater growing up, and I do not want you to become one. So, unless you try everything on your plate, you will not be allowed to leave the table or the Mess Hall, got it?”

“Okay Daddy I will try everything, I promise. But what if I have to go potty?” Kaiser asked. “As long as you have tried everything on your plate, I will take you to my own private bathroom in my room.” Giovanni replied.

“What about Princess, your Persian? What will she eat?” Kaiser asked as the Persian had followed them downstairs and was now awaiting her meal.

“She will eat Pokémon food Kaiser. Though sometimes, I spoil her and give table scraps. Though, ask me before giving her scraps, okay?” He replied ever so sternly. He did not want his baby girl getting fat off table scraps, after all.

Okay Daddy, I will ask first.”

“Good boy, Kaiser. Looks like the cook made Chicken Teriyaki tonight, with a side of broccoli and rice. Now, remember try everything on your plate like a good boy.”  
Giovanni wanted to ensure that Kaiser would not become a picky eater if he did not like how it looked or smelled.

“Before we eat Daddy, where is Pepper? Is she eating in her office like she said she was going to earlier?” Kaiser asked he wanted to eat with his new friend.

“Most likely I will go get her, Kaiser. You stay here with Princess. I need to get her food as well.” 

Giovanni got up and signaled to Princess to stay with Kaiser. Usually, she would tag along behind him.

“Come here Princess!” Kaiser called to the Persian, and she immediately walked up to him.  
“Mrrrawr?”

Kaiser smiled and pat the top of the Persian’s head which made her smile with delight. She was beginning to like the boy.  
Minutes later, Giovanni returned with Pepper. He also carried with him a can opener, Wet Pokémon food in a can, and tray of food for Kaiser.

“Hello Kaiser, good to see you again. How are you doing tonight?” Pepper asked once she was seated with her food.

“I am good Pepper, and you?” Kaiser asked as Giovanni handed him a tray of food for him to try.

“Thanks Daddy.”

“Awww! you are too cute you know that, Kaiser? I bet your Daddy is gonna let you get away with murder around here.” Pepper said as she gave the Chicken Teriyaki a try and instantly smiled as she loved it.

“I do not know about that, Pepper. He does not like me hitting…” Kaiser replied with a frown.

“Well hitting is a bad thing Kaiser. You should never hit someone, even if you are mad at them.” Pepper told in between bites.

“Why not he hit me?” Kaiser replied as he ate his Chicken Teriyaki.

“Sir?” She said.” You hit Kaiser after he hit you?” She asked. Giovanni wasn’t known to just hit his Rockets. She knew he must have had a good reason.

“Oh No Pepper I did not hit him, I spanked him if you would even call it a spanking, I only gave him one or two swats. Nothing serious I guess I need to tell him the difference between the two.” Giovanni replied as he opened the wet Pokémon food, and set it down for his precious Persian. It was a rare treat for her to get wet food, so she knew she did something right to get it.

Kaiser ate all his Chicken Teriyaki and moved on to try the rice. 

“What’s this stuff daddy?”

“That’s called rice and it is very yummy. Try it, I think you will like it. I even added a little bit of butter to it for you extra favor. I also want you to try your broccoli that is the stuff that looks like little green trees.”

Kaiser gave nod and tried the rice first and he loved it so much he quickly gobbled it up. He then smelled the broccoli and did not like the smell. 

“This smells icky Daddy. I do not want it.”

“Too bad Kaiser! You have to at least try or no leaving the table or Mess Hall remember?” Giovanni ate his broccoli to show Kaiser he liked it, even though it was not his favourite. He had to set a good example for the young boy.

“Okay, okay Daddy I will try it.” Kaiser replied and stabbed the broccoli with his fork and stuck into his mouth in which he quickly spit it out. 

”Yucky!”

“Kaiser! do not spit it out eat it! Now take another bite and eat it or no dessert for you.”

“But I do not like it daddy and what is dessert?”

“Dessert is like that cookie I gave you after you ate two full plates of everything at lunch. If you want another cookie you will eat at least one piece of your broccoli.”

“But Daddy I do not like it. It tastes like shit!”

“Do not cuss Kaiser! Now, take another bite of your broccoli or else no dessert.”

“What? I did not cuss daddy! I do not even know what that is. But, I do know I do not like this stuff you call broccoli.”

“How do you not know what cussing is Kaiser? Every little boy your age knows what cuss words are.” Pepper asked as she had finished her own broccoli. She did not know Kaiser’s background very well.

“I do not know what you are both talking about Pepper. My parents never told me there are words I cannot say. Words are just words after all.”

Giovanni sighed. Raising Kaiser may prove to be tough, as he was already showing stubbornness. “Cussing is saying words that are bad and yes there are bad words Kaiser, and shit is one of those bad words. Now, I do not want to hear you say that word again. And, you will take one more bite of broccoli or I will put you to bed right after dinner, instead of three hours from now.”

“But that is no fair, Daddy! I do not like this Broccoli stuff!” Kaiser shouted and pout pushing his tray or broccoli away from him.

“Alright then, it is bedtime for you Kaiser.” Giovanni said he had to be strict with Kaiser from the start or he knew Kaiser may act up again and disobey him more. He wanted Kaiser to grow to be a good boy, who listened to orders. He did not want him to become like Silver, who ran away from home and rebelled against Team Rocket at the age of Twelve. In fact, Silver did not come back home till he was fifteen a whole three years after he ran away.

“But I do not want to go to bed yet daddy!” Kaiser pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Too Bad Kaiser, I gave you chances to once try your broccoli and you refused so it is bedtime for you.” Giovanni stood up and picked up Kaiser  
“Let’s go said Good bye and good night to Pepper.”

“But I do not wanna go to bed yet! it is not even dark, Daddy! I wanna stay up for another three hours!”

“Sorry Kaiser, you would not be a good little boy and try your broccoli one more time. So you ARE going to bed. And, how do you know it is not dark? We are underground right now…”

Kaiser tried pushing and pulling himself out of Giovanni’s arms as he was carried away but had no luck.

‘That’s a shame’ Pepper thought to herself. ‘If only he tried the broccoli once more, he would be able to stay up with us. Oh well, he will learn I suppose.’ She thought and stood up to take her tray back to the kitchen as she was done with her food and needed to return to her paperwork if she ever wanted that promotion.

Giovanni carried Kaiser up the steps and down a few hallways into his new shared room where Silver slept as well. He knew Kaiser would not willingly put on pajamas, so he figured he could just sleep in his Grunt clothes for tonight. Though he did take off Kaiser’s boots and set them beside his bed which was a bunk bed and he even put him on the top bunk. 

“Good Night Kaiser, no story tonight because not only did you hit me earlier you would not take a second bite out of your broccoli.”

Kaiser then started to cry but he did not leave the top bunk. He just sat there and cried. “But I want a story daddy! Please tell me a story!”

“Sorry Kaiser, but you were naughty today and stories are for good boys. Now go to sleep.” Giovanni said as he turned off the lights and left the room. Kaiser started to scream bloody murder. 

‘Oh my God!’ Giovanni thought Kaiser was screaming like there was going to no tomorrow. 

“Go to Sleep Kaiser I mean it, it is bedtime…” Giovanni said once more thinking Kaiser was just being defiant like Silver had been, so he left the room and shut he door. 

‘I need a back and shoulder rub from Ariana.’ He thought as he went into his room and since his room was next to Silver and Kaiser’s he could still hear Kaiser screaming. He hoped that Kaiser would stop and just go to sleep after a while. 

‘I wonder if I ever screamed like that when I was younger?’ Giovanni thought. ‘I will have to ask my mom after my back and shoulder rub.’ After all his Mom, known as Madam Boss, still lived with Giovanni and was the pervious leader of Team Rocket until Giovanni turned Twenty-One and she handed the job as Boss down to him.

Ariana could sense what Giovanni wanted and the second he laid down she began to rub his shoulders and back. “What happened love? Why is Kaiser screaming like that?” She asked.

“I have no idea Ariana. All I did was put him to bed early for not taking another bite out of his broccoli. And he would not have had to take another bite of it if he did not spit it out in the first place.”

“Maybe you should go in and check on him after I rub your shoulder and back, I would hate to hear him scream like that all night. Plus, Silver will not be able to sleep with him screaming like that nor will some of the Grunts that are next door to his room.” Ariana said as she continued to work the knots out of her husband’s back and shoulders.

It was ten minutes late when she was done working on his back and Kaiser was still screaming bloody murder in fact some of the Grunts were at his door complaining about the screaming, so Giovanni got up and went to his room. “What on earth is wrong Kaiser? You have been screaming like it is the end of the world for ten Minutes! Why?”

“I do not wanna go to bed I wanna stay up with you and it is too dark in here I see things in the dark, can’t you keep the lights on?” Kaiser cried as Giovanni picked him up. 

“Settle down Kaiser, I can keep a small light on for you, but first let’s rock in the chair for a few minutes.” Giovanni replied hoping that if he rocked him Kaiser would settle down even though rocking in a rocking chair usually was for younger kids.

“Shhh it is okay Kaiser. Just calm down and rock with me.” Giovanni said in a calm and quiet voice as he sat down and began to rock Kaiser. It did not take long for Kaiser to fall asleep once Giovanni began to rock him, as it soothed him. As far as Kaiser could remember, he had never been rocked before. Giovanni was relieved once Kaiser fell asleep after a few minutes of rocking. He stood up, went over to his bunk bed, stood on the ladder and carefully placed Kaiser on the top bunk.

“Good Night Kaiser, Sleep well little one.” Giovanni whispered before climbing off the ladder and turning on a small lamp to make sure Kaiser did not freak out if he woke up at night.  
Giovanni returned to his room next door. 

“All I had to do is rock him and he fell right to sleep.” Giovanni told his wife. “I even kept a small lamp on in case he woke up, so he would not get scared.”

“Good I am glad. And I think the Grunts are too as, they have all left the hallway and went back to their own rooms.” Ariana said with a smile of relief. “Make sure you tell Silver to leave the lamp on otherwise if Kaiser wakes up, he will not only wake us up, but he will wake a lot of the Grunts up who have rooms next to his.”

“I will go tell him now, he should be watching his favourite Murder Mysteries on TV in our family room right now.” Giovanni told her and went off to find his oldest son.

“Silver, you in here?” Giovanni asked as he stepped into their family room. In this room, there was a big screen TV and large couch that could get bigger as more pieces were added. 

“When you go to bed keep the lamp on for Kaiser. I do not want him waking everyone up including yourself by screaming bloody murder in a pitch-black room, got it?”

“Aww man I have to sleep with a light on? I haven’t done that since I was six years old dad.”

“I know Silver but apparently Kaiser is scared to death of the dark. I have no idea what his parents did to him, or how they slept with him screaming like that in a pitch-dark room, but he needs a light so keep it on.” Giovanni warned before leaving the room and going back to his room to read a book for a while. Giovanni loved a good murder mystery as much as Silver did, so he read books in his free time.

Eventually they all went to sleep. Even Princess, who was cuddled up with Giovanni and Ariana in their bed. It was early the next day like 6 a.m. early when Giovanni heard a small voice. It was Kaiser and he was in bed with him, Ariana, and Princess. 

“I am hungry Daddy.” He said.

“Ugh what time is it Kaiser? Go back to sleep Mommy and Daddy are sleeping…” He mumbled and turned over in his bed. Kaiser looked at the Grandfather clock even though he could not tell time and shrugged. The clock was in roman numerals. Even if he could read what a regular clock said, he would have no idea what this one said.  
“I do not know daddy I told you I cannot tell time and this clock has funnily symbols on it…

Giovanni moaned and got out of bed. He had forgotten what it was like to be woken up early by a hungry young child.

“Okay, okay Kaiser. I am getting up. But the kitchen is closed till eight a.m. So, I do not know what you can eat. He didn’t even have cereal to feed Kaiser as he was not used to being up this early. He usually got up right at eight, when the kitchen opened up for the day.

“I will get up today but tomorrow you are going to go back to bed till 8 a.m. like a good little boy… Understood Kaiser?”

“But Daddy how will I know it is 8 a.m.? I cannot tell time and your clock looks funny.”

“You will know when you see other Rockets about Kaiser.” Giovanni replied.

“But Daddy there are other Rockets awake they are in the hallway and own stairs. I saw one even had a kid younger than me with him.

“Ugh! those Rockets need to go back to sleep themselves. But I am not their daddy so I cannot tell them what to do in the morning as long as they all stay quiet.” Giovanni mumbled as he got out of bed.

“Come on Kaiser, let’s go downstairs. Actually, you go down stairs I need to get dressed first…”

“Okay Daddy” Kaiser said as he left the room and went downstairs and into the common area were Grunts were watching cartoons with their kids that were much younger than Kaiser.

“Hello fellow Grunts and Grunt’s Kids.” Kaiser said as a few Grunts looked at Kaiser. They had never seen him before and wondered where he came from, especially since he was so young to be a Team Rocket member.

“Hello young Grunt, how are you today?” A Rocket Officer named Tyson spoke up.

“I am good, thank you. Are you watching cartoons?”

“Yes I am, with my seven year old son named Keiichi, He loves this Paw Patrol show. You should watch it too; You might like it.”

“Are you sure I can watch TV? I was never allowed to before?” Kaiser told Tyson.  
Shocked to hear such a thing Tyson shook his head.” Of course, you can watch TV. How old are you? And who are you parents? You must not have very good parents, as I have never seen you before. Plus, they must lousy Rockets if they do not let their own son watch TV.”

“I am ten years old and I was just adopted by Giovanni yesterday.” Kaiser replied as he sat down next to Tyson.

“That could explain why I have never seen you before. But why haven’t you ever watched TV? Did your parents not have a television or something? And shouldn’t you be a Pokémon Trainer instead of a member of Team Rocket?” Tyson asked as he was highly curious about Kaiser.

“No, we had TV, but I was never allowed to watch it because I was a mistake. At least that’s what my old mom told me. I think that is why she hated me. She never wanted me in the first place.”  
Tyson was shocked to hear such words come out of a kid. To think there were kids like Kaiser out there, who’s parents hated them so much they would abuse them. 

“I am sorry to hear that Kaiser, but I assure Giovanni will not get mad at you for watching TV. He must have had a reason for taking you in and I do not blame him. You deserve love. So, sit with me and watch Paw Patrol, okay?”

“Okay, but who are you? You do not look like a Rocket Grunt like me…” Kaiser asked.

“My name is Tyson. I am not a Rocket Grunt at all but a Rocket Officer. I go on special missions with the Executives and Boss. I am sure you will see me a lot hanging around your Daddy and Mommy.”

“Oh okay, that is cool I did not there were other things other than Grunts here, Tyson.” Kaiser replied with a smile as Giovanni came in. “Kaiser, buddy, stop bothering Tyson. He does not get much time to spend with his son. Come with me I will see if I can get you anything to eat.”

“Oh, he is not bothering me Sir. I was just telling him a little about myself and what I do in Team Rocket. I feel bad for the poor boy. He said he has never been allowed to watch TV before and came from an abusive family. Thank you for taking him in now he will live a happy, healthy, and almost normal life.”

“Well I could not just leave him to be found by his abusive parents, now could I? Are you sure he is not bothering you or your son?” Giovanni asked.

“Of course not Sir, he is fine in fact I will watch him for you while you look for some breakfast for him. If you cannot find anything, I have Cookie Crisp cereal up in my room I can go get for him when My son wakes up early.”

“That is awfully nice of you Tyson, but are you sure you want to give him your son’s cereal what will he eat?”

“My son already had some today and we got a few giant boxes of it so he will be fine Boss.” Tyson replied. “I am more than happy to share what we have with your new son. After all, they do not stay this age forever as you know. Before you know it, he will be grown up like Silver is now.”

“Do not say that Tyson I wanna watch him grow up.” Giovanni laughed and gave a nod at Tyson to show he allowed Kaiser to eat some Keiichi and Tyson’s Cookie Crisp cereal.

“Can you watch Keiichi for me Boss? I will go get the cereal.” Tyson asked with a bow.

“No need to bow, Tyson. I will watch both Kaiser and Keiichi. In fact, I hope they grow to be good friends Kaiser could use a few friends here at this hideout.”

“I hope so too Boss.” Tyson said as he went off to fetch the cereal.

“What are you watching Kaiser?” Giovanni asked as the show was not on when Silver was little.

“Umm I forget what it is called daddy, but I like it a lot.”

“It is called Paw Patrol Boss.” The little Keiichi spoke up. “I like this show too! You can watch it too Boss…” Keiichi said with a smile.

And so, Giovanni sat down and began to watch the show with Kaiser and Keiichi. What harm could it do? Besides, he needed to bond with Kaiser, and if Kaiser liked the show so far he figured he best start watching it now so he knew who everyone was when Kaiser started talking about it.

After a few minutes Tyson came back with not only the cereal but a two small boxes of Hi-C Juice. 

“Here you go Kaiser. I brought you two juices since they are small. You can eat the cereal right out of the box like Keiichi does so you get you fill. Enjoy, little guy…”  
Kaiser thanked Tyson and took the juices and box of cereal.

“Really Tyson two boxes of juice? You are spoiling my son for me.” Giovanni chuckled.

“I know Sir, but they are small boxes of juice after all.” Tyson laughed. Besides we have tons of them, I buy them in bulk. So, he can have some everyday if he wants. Or, just when he wakes up early, it’s up to you. You are his Daddy not me.” Tyson replied with a smile. It was a real honour getting to help take care of the Bosses Son.

“Well as long as you give them to him, and he does not just walk into your room and take them he is fine Tyson.”

“I trust you will teach him better than that Boss, besides as of right now he does not know where my room is.”

“Oh, I will teach him well Tyson, He will be taught to be a good boy like your son is.” Giovanni replied while he studied the show called Paw Patrol. “How long is this show Tyson?”

“It is thirty minutes, Sir, but they run two episodes in a row each day so about an hour, Sir.” Tyson replied. “Then, we all turn on a new show on Disney called Bluey. It is about Australian puppy and their sister, mom, and dad. My son LOVES it. Why don’t you go back to bed or relax for a while. I will watch your son for you. After the cartoons are over, I will take him to the activity room with my son and I will teach him how to play Tag. I am sure he will love it.”

“Well, I do not know Tyson. Kaiser can be a handful, and I do not want him to punch or hit you to hard while he is playing Tag, as he was never taught to play gentle, I do not think.”

“Please Boss? I want to watch him for you.” Tyson begged.

“Well Okay Tyson, you can watch and play with him. But remember, the second he tags to hard and does not listen to you, then you bring him back to me so I can take care of him.” Giovanni replied he trusted that Tyson an Officer in Team Rocket would listen to his warnings about Kaiser.

“Alright thank you Sir, hear that Kaiser I get to watch you for a while, but ya have to be good for me. Okay buddy?”

“Okay Tyson I can be good for you!” Kaiser replied happily as that meant he got to play with Keiichi and Tyson and get to know the Rockets members.  
Giovanni smiled and walked off leaving Tyson with his new son. He just hoped Kaiser would listen to Tyson like he did him or Ariana. ‘Please, please be good Kaiser.’ He thought as he went back upstairs to lay down for a while.

After an hour-and-a-half, the two cartoons were over, Tyson took Kaiser and Keiichi into the large Activity Room. There, they could run around and play TAG. 

“Okay Kaiser ever play TAG?” Tyson asked.

“No, I haven’t. How do you play TAG Tyson?”

“First, you gotta pick who is ‘It’. In this case, I will be ‘It’ so you two run around. I will try and tag you or touch you on the back or shoulder then one of you will be it and you will have to TAG me or Keiichi on the back again. Understand Kaiser?

“I think so Tyson, yeah.” Kaiser replied with a nod.

“Okay then start running you two. I am ‘It’!” Tyson shouted and chased after the two as soon as they started to run. Kaiser was fast for his age. He knew he could catch and tag his son Keiichi, but even he had troubles catching Kaiser. 

‘Man I hope Giovanni never has to give chase to Kaiser or he may have trouble…’ He thought to himself as he finally tagged Kaiser on the shoulder gently.

‘Now I am ‘It’?” Kaiser asked.

“Yes, now try to tag me or Keiichi. But remember, be careful when tagging Keiichi. He is smaller and younger than you, so you do not want to be rough with him, okay Kaiser?”

“Okay Tyson, I will be careful.” Kaiser replied and gave chase to Keiichi easily tagging him gently on his back within a minute of chasing him.

“I It! I gonna get you Daddy!” Tyson shouted and ran after his Father. It took him a few minutes and Tyson had to slow down a bit, but Keiichi tagged his daddy on the back.

The trio continued playing TAG until Keiichi slowed down and said he was tired of running. 

“Okay Kaiser the game is over Keiichi is tired of running.”

“Aww game over already? But I wanna play more Tyson!” He shouted excitedly he had never had so much fun before and he did not want the game to end so quickly.

“Sorry Kaiser, but my son is tired and when he gets tired the game is over. Understood?” Tyson said trying his best to be just as stern as Giovanni would so Kaiser would understand better.

“Awww okay…” Kaiser replied and pouted a bit but stopped running around the Activity Room.”

“Good boy Kaiser. I am sure your daddy would be proud of you right now.” Tyson said even if Kaiser was pouting, he did stop playing and that was all that mattered to Tyson. After all kids pouted all then time even Keiichi had pouted when he said the game was over before it took time to get used to the game being over. He thought Kaiser handled it pretty good. “Let’s get you back to your Daddy, okay Kaiser? We can play again later of your daddy says you have been good.”

“Okay Tyson… I will be good for daddy so we can play again later.” Kaiser said as Tyson took his hand and lead him back to Giovanni’s room where he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Giovanni called from a chair in his room. Once more he was just reading a favourite Book.

Tyson entered with Kaiser and Keiichi and smiled. “He was perfect Boss, he was gentle and good when the game was over.”Good boy Kaiser that makes daddy proud to hear you were a good boy for Tyson.” He replied and looked to Tyson and pulled out his wallet and handed Tyson forty dollars here you go Tyson take this as a Thank you.”

“Oh Sir, I couldn’t do that it was my pleasure watching him he’s such a good boy for age and background.” Tyson replied at first.

“No, I insist Tyson take the money, I need to play my Officers more anyhow.” Giovanni told and Took Tyson’s hand and gave him the money.

“Thank you, Sir, I appreciate it.” Tyson replied and put them money into his pocket. He could use that Money to spend on Keiichi’s sixth Birthday which was coming up in a week.

“You may leave now Tyson. And thank you again.” Giovanni said as Tyson took Keiichi and left Giovanni’s room in a good mood. He did a good deed for the Boss and got paid for it, yes today was a good day for him.

Giovanni stood up and picked Kaiser up taking him over to the bed. “Kaiser do you know what time it is?” He asked.

‘Ummm breakfast time daddy?” Kaiser replied.

“Noooope it is tickle time!” Giovanni chuckled and began to tickle Kaiser and it worked Kaiser was giggling like a mad man. “Nuuuu stop Daddy that feels funny on my tummy!”

“That means you are ticklish silly, and I am not gonna stop just yet!” He shouted playfully and continued to tickle him some more.

Kaiser was giggling and squirming around like crazy he even tried to block Giovanni’s hands from tickling him. It felt funny to him as he had never been tickled before. If you want me stop Kaiser, you gotta say Giovanni is the best daddy and Boss ever!”

“Kaiser just kept giggling. “Okay! okay! Gio-vanni… is the… best… daddy… and…Boss… ever!” Kaiser managed to say within a few giggles and breathes.  
Giovanni stopped tickling him and smiled.” That’s right Kaiser I am the best… Aren’t I?” He chuckled.” Now let’s go see if the kitchen is open.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Adopted by Team Rocket Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two into Kaiser's adoption Giovanni struggles with how he should handle Kaiser's meltdowns and tanturms  
> Tyson gets promoted to Uncle to Kaiser and Silver  
> Giovanni and Ariana struggle to give Kaiser his first bath  
> Kaiser gets his first taste of Candy
> 
> Giovanni and Tyson owned by Pokemon
> 
> Pepper owned by Space_Case_Axy
> 
> Kaiser owned by Me

Giovanni had just got done tickling his new son when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” 

It was Tyson and Pepper. 

“Boss can we take Kaiser outside and help him level up his Charmander? And, maybe help him catch a new Pokémon?” Tyson asked. “I know I just got done watching him, but my son is taking his nap. So, I have more time to do whatever I want.” Tyson said.

“Yeah Boss and I have finished my paperwork for the day, so I have free time as well.” Pepper said. She hoped he would let them both take Kaiser for a bit.

“Well I do not know he hasn’t had his nap yet you two, are you sure you want to take him? He may get grumpy.” Giovanni replied. He wasn’t sure Kaiser would listen to them the whole time.

“We will bring him back if he gets grumpy Boss. Plus, I know how to deal with grumpy kids, I do have a six-year-old and he can be quite grumpy if he misses his nap.” Tyson said with a smile.

“Well okay. He can go with you but bring him back if he gets mean or acts out…” Giovanni said before letting his new son off the bed. “Go on Kaiser, be good for Tyson and Pepper okay?”

“Okay Daddy I will!” Kaiser shouted happily and went with Tyson and Pepper.

Within a few minutes, Kaiser, Tyson, and Pepper arrived at Route One. There, Kaiser could train his Charmander against low leveled Pokémon. Soon, they ran into a Rattata. 

“Okay Kaiser, send out your Charmander and have it use an attack on that Rattata.” Tyson said.

“Okay! Go Charmander!”” Kaiser shouted and tossed his Pokeball. “Okay Charmander, use your fire attack!”

“Char?” The confused Charmander said and looked to Kaiser.

“Go on Charmander use your Fire attack!” Kaiser shouted. Still the Charmander looked at him with confusion as the Rattata used Tackle on his Charmander.

“Chaaar!” Charmander shouted as he fell to the ground.

“Tell it to use Ember, Kaiser, not fire attack. It needs a direct attack command.” Tyson said.

“Charmander, get up and use Ember!” Kaiser shouted.

Charmander nodded and used Ember on the Rattata. The Rattata fell to the ground and struggled to get up. That’s when Tyson gave Kaiser a Pokeball. “Here Kaiser, throw it at the Rattata.”

Kaiser took the Pokeball and threw the ball at the Rattata. The ball shook three times and dinged showing that Kaiser had caught the Rattata.

“Good job Kaiser you caught it!” Tyson praised while Pepper gave Kaiser a potion. “Here Kaiser take it out of its Pokeball and use this on it. We cannot go to a Poke Center looking like Rockets.”

“Thanks Pepper, Go Rattata!” Kaiser shouted and pressed the button on the Pokeball. 

“Rattata!” It cried as it came out of it’s Pokeball. Kaiser then sprayed the potion on his new Rattata and instantly healed it up. He then returned it to its Pokeball and continued roaming through the grass, fighting Pokémon as they appeared. He was quickly leveling up his Charmander and Rattata until his Charmander reached level twelve and his Rattata reached level ten.

“Good job Kaiser, I think it is time to stop. We have been out here for an hour; I bet Keiichi is waking up and I bet your daddy is missing you. Besides, it is almost lunch time.”

“Aww but I only caught one Pokémon, Tyson, I wanna catch a Nidoran Male.”

“You won’t find one of those on Route One. We need to go to Route Twenty-Two for that, we can do that later today or maybe tomorrow. We need to get back before we get spotted by the Police.” Tyson said and quickly grabbed Kaiser’s arm and tugged on him to get him to follow them back to the hideout.

“Tyson! Let go! I wanna catch a Nidoran Male!” Kaiser shouted and tugged against him. Tyson just picked him up and decided to carry him.

“You should behave, Kaiser. I would hate to see the Boss punish you for fighting us.” Pepper said as she adjusted her glasses. Kaiser’s struggle was futile, and he failed to get free from his arms as they entered the Viridian Gym and down the secret stairs that led to the underground hideout.

“No! let me go!” Kaiser shouted and continued struggle to get free from Tyson’s strong grip. ‘Oh boy he is having a tantrum…’ Tyson thought as he knocked on their Boss’s office door and Giovanni called to them telling them to come in. 

Giovanni could hear Kaiser from outside. ’Oh dear I knew I should have given him a nap first…’ He thought as he opened the door. Tyson set Kaiser down once the door was shut behind them. 

“He was fine till I told him we had to stop training and come back to the hideout Sir.”

Giovanni just sighed and went over to Kaiser and picked him up. “Nap Time Kaiser, you are grumpy, you can eat lunch after your nap.”

“Noooo! I do not want a nap Daddy! Let me go!” Kaiser shouted and once more tried to get free but this time he was fighting Giovanni, and his new Daddy wasn’t having it. “I will be back you two, I am going to put him down for his nap now, before I get angrier than I already am with him.”

Kaiser struggled and squirmed in Giovanni’s arms. Giovanni carried him out of his office and into his own room where Ariana was reading a book on their bed. 

“Ariana, can you put Kaiser down for a nap for me please? He is very grumpy.”

“I can try love, I remember Silver never wanted his naps either. Give him to me.” She said in a calm voice. Giovanni put Kaiser down on the bed. Ariana quickly wrapped her arms around him gently so he would not get up off the bed. “Come on sweetie nap time…”

“No! I do not want a nap! I want to catch more Pokémon!” Kaiser shouted and now struggled in her arms, but even with a gentle hold Ariana was stronger than him. “How bout I sing you a lullaby?”

“But Mommy I said I do not want a nap!” Kaiser shouted as Giovanni left. Giovanni knew that f he didn’t leave, he would have shouted at Kaiser. Giovanni knew that Kaiser was still adjusting and needed time to cope.Ariana just cuddled and snuggled Kaiser until he finally stopped struggling in her arms and just laid there. She then began to sing an Italian Lullaby to him. 

“Ninna nanna ninna oh, who will I give this kid to? Will I give it to the Befana, that will hold him for the whole week? Will I give him to the black man that will hold him the whole year? Will I give him to the white man, who will hold him till he’s tired? I will give him to the elf, that will make him a perfect man!” 

Kaiser yawned as she sang to him even though he did not really understand the lyrics that much why she would want to give him to all the people in the lullaby?

“Nighty night Mommy… I love you…” Kaiser said with a another yawn and closed his eyes.

“Love you too Kaiser, sleep well little one.” Ariana replied and snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. 

She would take a nap as well, but she knew that Kaiser would stay asleep longer knowing she had him snuggled in her arms.

A mere two hours later Giovanni entered the room. 

“Kaiiiiiser, wake up buddy.” Giovanni called from his side of the bed. Kaiser moaned a bit, but stayed asleep. Ariana woke up and nudged Kaiser. “Come sweetie, it is time for lunch even Mommy is hungry.” 

Giovanni wanted his new Son to have three meals a day to fatten him up a bit and to ensure he stayed healthy.

“Sleeeepy.” Kaiser mumbled but woke up. “Mommy, Daddy, I am still sleepy… I wanna sleep.”

“Not right now Kaiser, it is lunch time…Now come with Ariana and I.” Giovanni told him sternly.

Kaiser knew he was only going to make his Daddy mad if he argued. Reluctantly, he got up out of bed and walked over to Giovanni, making a small ‘up’ motion with his hands.

Giovanni sighed. “Up you go Kaiser, Let’s go get lunch.” Giovanni could not keep carrying him everywhere when Kaiser could walk, but he decided to pick him up anyway. He carried his Son out of the room and downstairs to the Mess Hall, followed by his wife. 

“The cook made pizza for lunch Kaiser. You like pizza, right?”

“I have never had it Daddy, like I said I only got soup and bread at my old house.” Kaiser said. “I am glad you let me eat more food than that Daddy. I am getting to try so many new foods I have never had before.”

“Of course, Kaiser buddy, I am always going to feed you actual food. Which reminds me, we need to measure your weight after lunch is done. You cannot weigh much; Coming from a home like that.” Giovanni said as he sat Kaiser down at a table. “Stay here. Mommy and Daddy will go get your pizza and some fruit for a side.”

“Okay Daddy, I will wait for you guys to come back with my food.” Kaiser replied with a small smile and waited for his parents to come back. Giovanni returned with one tray, and Ariana had two, for her and her Husband.

“Here you go Kaiser, here is your pizza. It is pepperoni pizza, my favourite. I hope you like it too. Though if you don’t, I have a piece of just plain cheese pizza here too.” Giovanni said as he handed the tray to Kaiser.

Kaiser immediately tried the pizza and loved it. “It tastes yummy Daddy!” he said and quickly devoured the Pizza. “Can I have another piece please Daddy?” He asked in which Giovanni nodded and gave him the piece of cheese pizza. “Thanks Daddy!” Kaiser devoured that piece as well before he moved onto his two sides of fruit Giovanni gave him. “What are these, Daddy?” 

“Those orange things are called oranges and the yellow stuff is pineapple. Try them.” Giovanni encouraged him.

Kaiser first tried the oranges and he liked those to, so he ate them all, then tried the pineapple and liked that too. “Both of these are really yummy Daddy; I want some more please.” 

“Alright, do you want more Pizza too buddy? Or just fruit?” He asked.

“Both please Daddy I am super hungry!” Kaiser shouted happily. He was getting used to being fed food three times a day now, and he had only been there two days.

Giovanni left and soon returned with more pepperoni pizza and some more oranges and pineapples. 

“Here you go Kaiser.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Kaiser said and began to eat his pizza right away. After he was done with his pizza, he ate his oranges, then his pineapples. “Thanks Daddy, I loved lunch!”

“Glad you did Kaiser. Now let’s go put your tray away and get your weight.” Giovanni said and took his and Ariana’s tray to the kitchen. “Meet us in the bathroom Ariana.” Giovanni called to his wife as he walked away followed close behind him was Kaiser who had his own tray. 

“Okay buddy put your tray over there and your plates and bowls in the sink.” Giovanni told him once they entered the kitchen.

“Okay Daddy.” Kaiser replied and did as Giovanni told him. The kitchen was HUGE much bigger than the one he had before.

Giovanni then took his hand and led him away from the kitchen up, the stairs, and own the hallway to his room. “Okay Kaiser take off your boots and step up on that small grey thing.”

Kaiser did as Giovanni said and stepped onto the scale after he took his boots off.

“Forty Pounds on the spot… That is all? How did you survive with your old parents? My Persian weighs more than you Kaiser!” Okay step off the scale it is bath time, you are filthy I should have given you one yesterday.” Giovanni said and pointed to the tub.

“NO! I do not want a bath! Not again!” Kaiser freaked out and dashed out the door. If there was one thing Kaiser was going to fight Giovanni about, it was going to be about taking a bath.

“Oh dear! What on earth did his old parents do to him during bath time…” Ariana puzzled.

“I do not know Ariana, but I will not have him act that way. I’d better go catch him, before he finds a place to hide.” Giovanni said and dashed out of the bathroom.

“Kaiser! where did you go!” Giovanni shouted as he roamed the halls looking for his new son. Luckily for Giovanni, Tyson had picked up Kaiser when he dashed into his room to hide. 

“Kaiser you need to knock before just walking into someone’s room.” Tyson said before taking him out of his room. “Now where is your father? I am sure he is looking for you if you are running away.”

“NO! LET ME GO!” Kaiser shouted and began to hit Tyson. At this point, there was nothing Tyson could do about it. He had no authority over Kaiser besides the fact Kaiser was a Grunt and he was an Officer. 

“Stop it Kaiser!” Tyson commanded but Kaiser ignored him and hit him even harder. “Ouch! I said stop it! I command you to stop as your superior Officer!”

“NO! I am NOT taking a bath Tyson!” Kaiser shouted and hit him some more as well as fought to get out of his grasp.

“All this fuss over taking a bath? If you were my son, I would ground your ass and take away all your toys for a day or two!” Tyson shouted and saw Giovanni. “There you are Boss! If I were you, I would teach your son to listen to higher up Officers and respect them.”

“I am sorry Tyson, what has he been saying or doing to you? I will take care of it I assure you…” Giovanni said as he took Kaiser away from Tyson.

“He was hitting and punching me for starters, then he was screaming at me and not listening to my orders.” Tyson replied and rubbed his chest where Kaiser had been hitting him.

“Kaiser!” Giovanni shouted angerly and set him down though he still had a firm grip on his arm. “You tell Tyson you are sorry right now young man!”

“No! I do not wanna! I do not want a bath either Daddy!” Kaiser shouted and tugged against Giovanni’s grip.

“Okay then…” Giovanni replied and gave Kaiser four quick but firm swats to his butt. “Now tell Tyson you are sorry for punching him and ignoring his orders…”

“Ouch! Stop hitting me Daddy! I am not gonna say sorry and I am not gonna take a bath!” Kaiser shouted back at Giovanni.

“I am not hitting you. I am spanking you. And if you do not say sorry right now, I will have Tyson follow me back to my room where I will spank you again! This is your last warning!” Giovanni growled. Kaiser needed to be taught to listen to not only him but higher ranked Officers, and Executives in Team Rocket.

“Tyson, you follow me, I want you to watch as I punish my son… As next time he disobeys you, I give you permission to punish him, I am promoting you to Uncle.”

“Me an Uncle, Are you sure Sir?” Tyson asked as he followed his boss.

“Yes, I am sure. I think you will make a great Uncle to Kaiser and Silver too…” Giovanni replied and dragged Kaiser back to his room. Once in his room he sat on the bed and put Kaiser over his lap. “This will be your first real spanking from me Kaiser, I hope it teaches you to behave yourself and listen to and the other Rocket that are ranked higher than you.”

“No Please Daddy! I will listen and stuff I just do not want a bath!” Kaiser shouted.

“Sorry Kaiser, but you earned this spanking…” Giovanni said as he quickly swatted his Son’s ass four harsh times.

“Oooow! Ow!” Kaiser shouted. Sure, he had gotten worse at his old house, but it did not mean that Giovanni’s spanks did not hurt, because they did! “Please Daddy I will be good!” Kaiser shouted.

All the commotion caused Ariana to come out of the bathroom. She was not happy to see Giovanni already spanking their new son. Though she did not know he was mean and rude to Tyson either. Still she would have done something different if it were up to her.

“Sorry you have to see me spank Kaiser, Ariana, but he was very naughty. This was the only thing I could think of to do.” He said as he looked to his displeased wife then to Kaiser. “I am sure you are sorry now Kaiser…” Giovanni said and smacked his clothed butt another five hard times.

Kaiser began to cry. It hurt so bad and he wished Giovanni would just stop the spanking and send him to his room or something.

“Okay Gio, I think that should be enough, I think Kaiser has learned his lesson now.” Ariana said in hopes he would go easy on their new son.

“Just a few more swats Ariana, I want him to learn a lesson in listening to me and other high ups in Team Rocket.” Giovanni said and gave him six more swats to Kaiser’s butt before pulling down his little black Rocket pants. 

Ariana quickly ran over and scooped Kaiser up as he was crying loudly at this point. “I said that was enough Gio! Or do you wanna sleep on the couch tonight!?” Ariana asked.

‘Shit.’ Giovanni thought. ’Did I go too far?’ Giovanni quickly looked to Ariana and nodded. “Okay I am sorry dear. Tyson you are dismissed for now. But remember, you are officially Kaiser’s Uncle. If he acts up for you again you have every right to punish him for it.”

Tyson could tell Ariana was pissed, so he nodded and left in a hurry before his ass got beat.

“Giovanni how could you be so hard on Kaiser? Yes, maybe he was naughty, but he is still new to our family… You’ve got to be more lenient than that. Plus, keep doing that and Kaiser will only grow to fear you. You do not want that do you?” Ariana asked as she patted Kaiser on the back to try and stop his crying.

“I am sorry Daddy! I will be good!” Kaiser cried and held onto Ariana.

“You better be good Kaiser… Or else I will just ground you and take away everything that we have given you for a day.” Giovanni replied sternly.

Ariana took Kaiser into the bathroom. She had prepared a tub full of nice and warm water with a few of Silver’s old bath toys in the tub.

“I do not know what your parents did to you to be scared of the tub so much Kaiser. But you can trust Mommy and Daddy we are not going to do what they did. We are just going to wash you up okay?” 

Kaiser flinched as he was put into the tub. He even tried once to get out of the tub, but Ariana held him down. “Relax Kaiser, Mommy is not going to hurt you…”

Giovanni entered to help give Kaiser a bath. He felt kinda bad now, but that was how he was raised so he wanted to raise Kaiser that way too. He let Silver get away with everything then Silver ran away from him, so he was not going to let that happen with Kaiser. 

“Need any help love?”

“Just hold him gently in the tub so I can wash him up.” She said and moved so that Giovanni could hold him down. It was then, while he was holding Kaiser down, he realized just how tiny and fragile he really was. 

“I am sorry Kaiser. can you forgive Daddy?”

“Maybe. what does forgive mean Daddy?” 

“It means you know I am sorry, and you still love me.” Giovanni replied it was the best answer he could give him.

“Ohh okay Daddy, I forgive you…” Kaiser replied as Ariana gently scrubbed him down with a washcloth that had a Totodile on it. He then picked up a toy boat. “What is this?”

“That is a boat Kaiser, all boats float for the most part.” Giovanni replied.

“What happens if they do not float Daddy?” 

“Well, then they sink. Which means they fall under water and go to the bottom of the river, lake, or ocean. But that is just a toy boat so if it sinks nobody gets hurt. It just goes to the bottom of the tub.” Giovanni replied with a smile.

“Okay Kaiser time to wash your hair. Lean back just a little, you can even use your hands to hold yourself up, so you do not go under the water.” Ariana said as she grabbed a cup. Kaiser’s hair was longer than hers and Silver’s. His hair went down to his butt.

“Promise you will not try to hold me under the water mommy?” 

“Is that why you are so scared of baths? Your old parents held you under the water?!” She asked with shock and Kaiser nodded his head yes.

“How horrible!” Giovanni and Ariana said at the same time. They were shocked no wonder Kaiser throw a fit about taking a bath he was scared to death of them.

Ariana gently leaned Kaiser and dumped a cup of water onto his hair a few times till it was completely wet. “Now we will use some baby shampoo.” Ariana said and poured some onto Kaiser’s head and hair, leathering it up making sure his hair would get nice and clean.

“There you go see we are not going to be mean to you Kaiser, we just want you to be a clean little boy.”

“Okay Mommy, I trust you guys...” Kaiser said with a smile as Ariana dumped some more water on his head, using the cup she had. Usually, she would let Kaiser bathe himself, but she was not fully sure he knew how. So, for the first few times either her or Giovanni would wash him until he started washing himself. 

“What a good little boy you are Kaiser. Maybe I will have Daddy get you some candy, like a sucker or something small.” Ariana said as she continued to rinse out Kaiser’s hair. “There I think we are done with your hair buddy. You stay in the tub and play with your toys for a few minutes okay?”

Kaiser nodded and once more picked up the toy boat while Giovanni finally let him go, he was sure Kaiser would just stay in the tub now and he did! It was fun watching him play with Silver’s old bath toys.

Ariana enjoyed watching him as well it was just like when Silver was younger. “Having fun Kaiser?” Giovanni asked.

“Yes, I am Daddy.” Kaiser said as he carefully pushed the toy boat around for a minute before picking up a toy Totodile. He squeezed it, then it squirted him in the face. Kaiser whimpered a little and threw the toy back into the tub. “I do not like that toy, it spitted at me.”

“You ready to get out then Kaiser? That water is pretty icky looking.” Giovanni said as Ariana readied a towel for Kaiser. “Okay Kaiser climb out of the tub” She said as Kaiser nodded and stood up and climbed out of the tub.

Ariana quickly dried him off while Giovanni let the water out of the tub and shook the toys off putting them in a medium sized bucket next to the tub.

“I think we have some Blow Pops Ariana, but are you sure it is a good idea to give him something with gum in the middle?” Giovanni asked worried Kaiser would get it in his hair.

“Hmm good point… I think he should be fine… As long as we take it from him when he gets down to the gum if we can.” She replied as she continued to dry Kaiser off. “Go get the sucker and I will get him back dressed into his clothes.”

Giovanni nodded and left the room, while Ariana dried off Kaiser’s body and hair. She even got the hair dryer out and began to blow dry Kaiser’s hair or it would take forever to dry.

After combing and blow-drying Kaiser’s hair it was dry. She then quickly got him dressed back into the grunt clothes he was wearing. “Let’s put your gloves on later, once your skin is totally dry okay Kaiser?” 

“Okay Mommy!” Kaiser said and left the bathroom. He went looking for Giovanni’s Persian. He wanted to play with her, but she was not in the room which was unusual. He hadn’t seen her all day in fact not even at lunch. “Where’s Princess Mommy?”

“I do not know I haven’t seen her since we went to bed last night Kaiser. Let’s look for her once Daddy gets back with your sucker.”

“Okay Mommy! Maybe he is in his office on his phone…” 

“Maybe, lets check there first, maybe Princess is with your Daddy.” Ariana suggested, and took Kaiser’s hand leading him out of the room and to Giovanni’s office.

Kaiser peaked into the Office and sure enough Giovanni was talking to someone on his video phone. He sounded angry at who ever he was talking to. Kaiser ran up to the video phone. “Stop making my daddy mad before he punishes you guys too!” Kaiser shouted once he saw there were two people on the other end.

‘Kaiser! Daddy is one the phone! Now scoot!”

“But Daddy they are making you mad! So, I am mad at them too!”

Kaiser! I said Scoot! Get out of here!”

Kaiser frowned a bit. Giovanni sounded awfully mad, so he ran back to Ariana.

“I am sorry love I will get Kaiser out of here!” Ariana apologized and grabbed Kaiser pulling him out of the room. “Kaiser! Your Daddy was on the phone that was rude of you to interrupt him!” She shouted in a semi loud voice which made Kaiser back off a bit on fear.

“I am sorry Mommy! Please do not be mad at me!”

Ariana however just grabbed his arm. “Come on you are getting a Time-Out!”

“Whhhy! I was not bad! I did not hit Daddy or yell at him!” Kaiser shouted as he was pulled back to his parents’ bedroom where he was placed in the corner by Ariana.

“Now you stay there for a whole ten minutes Kaiser!”

“What did I doooo?” Kaiser cried but stayed where he was put.

“You know what you did Kaiser, now hush no more talking you are in Time-Out!”

Kaiser just sat there and started to cry, he was confused on why he was being punished and it seemed unfair.

Ariana did not feel like listening to him cry, but he was staying in the corner so that was good enough she guessed. “I am setting the timer on my phone for ten minutes Kaiser, you can come out when it goes off. Until then you stay there and think about what you did!”

Kaiser cried the entire ten minutes he was in the corner as he still had no idea why he was being punished. Once Ariana’s phone chimed, he got out of the corner and went up to her.

“I am sorry Mommy!”

“Don’t say sorry to me Kaiser. Say it to your Daddy when he gets back. Until then, go sit on my bed and think some more! No toys, no books, no nothing! Just sit there!”  
After another ten minutes of Kaiser crying Giovanni walked in. “Has he been crying this entire time?”

“Unfortunately, yes. He has, but I refuse to let him up till he tells you he is sorry.”

‘And I thought I was hard on him earlier, she let him cry for twenty minutes.’ Giovanni thought as he walked up to Kaiser and looked down at him.

Kaiser looked up to Giovanni in tears. “I am sorry Daddy! I did not mean to make you mad!”

“It is okay, really it is. Please stop crying! Not only will you dehydrate yourself, people are going to think we are abusing you in here.” Giovanni said as he picked Kaiser up and cuddled him until he stopped crying. 

“Good boy. Oh, I almost forgot.” He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker. “This is for you Kaiser. You took a good bath today.”

“I can’t believe you are still going to give that to him after he interrupted your phone call.” Ariana said.

“Yes, he was a little naughty for that, but we promised him a sucker, and we should give it to him even if he was being bad by interrupting me.” 

Giovanni handed the sucker to Kaiser and Kaiser slowly took it, but struggled to open it so Giovanni took it, opened it, and gave it back to Kaiser.

“Thank you, Daddy…”

“You are welcome Kaiser. How bout you go in your room and eat that so your Mommy and I can talk for a few. But, that is a sucker so do not chew it just suck on it okay?”

“Okay Daddy.” Kaiser said as he walked out of his parents’ room and headed towards his room with his sucker.


	4. Adopted by Team Rocket Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiser learns more about what he can and cannot do in Team Rocket.

Kaiser was in his room with his sucker when he caught the attention of Silver, who had been reading a book.

“Hey you little squirt where did you get the sucker?” asked Silver.

“Daddy gived it to me for taking a bath.” Kaiser replied.

‘I took a shower today and I did not get a sucker, what gives?’ Silver thought to himself.

Silver stormed out of their shared room and next door to his Mom and Dad’s room.

“Mom! Dad! I took a shower today where is my sucker!?”

“Calm down Silver. you are too old to be rewarded with candy.” Giovanni said with a sigh “Plus, Kaiser was scared to death of baths and he still let us give him one. That’s why he got a sucker.” Of all the things to be jealous over, a sucker was the thing to cause him to be so upset.

“I still want a sucker Dad, give me one too please!” Silver begged.

“Fine Silver,” Giovanni relented, “Clean your room and I will give you a sucker.”

“But Kaiser got one for bathing, so I want one for bathing!” Silver protested.

“No Son!” Giovanni put his foot down “Now go clean your room or no sucker.”

Silver pouted and stomped his foot before returning to his room.

“Yo Kaiser! Help me clean my room!” Silver ordered, “That way I get a sucker too!”

“But none of the stuff on the floor is mine, Silver” Kaiser explained “It is all your stuff! My stuff is on my top bed!”

“If you do not help me clean my room, I will tell Mom and Dad you cussed at me!” Silver growled. He wanted his younger brother to do most of the work and leave him with the small things.

“But Silver I didn’t not cuss! And if I did, I do not know what I said! Daddy has not told me there are words I cannot say expect for one and I ain’t saying it!”

Kaiser began to cry and ran from their room. He burst into his parent’s room with tears.

“Mommy! Daddy! I didn’t not cuss!”

“You did not what sweetie?” Ariana asked gently, while Giovanni crossed his arms over his chest.” You best not have cussed Kaiser!”

“I didn’t not cuss Daddy! Silver is gonna telled you I did!” Kaiser cried.

“Why would he do that Kaiser? It is not like Silver to lie to us.” Giovanni replied sternly.

“He is gonna telled you I cuss… because I did not wanna…. help clean up his stuff!” Kaiser replied, but it was barely audible due to his crying.

“Calm down sweetie… We can barely understand you.” Ariana said in the same gentle voice as before.

Giovanni picked Kaiser up and headed towards his sons’ room. “Come on buddy, let’s go talk to your brother.” Giovanni said with a disappointed sigh.

“I will come with you two.” Ariana said and followed the two into the next room.

“Silver Giovanni Gigante!” Ariana shouted through the open door to the boys’ room. “Did you tell Kaiser you were going to tell us he cussed because he did not want to help you clean up your mess?!”

“Ummm…. No….” Silver replied reluctantly after hearing his full name dropped.

“Then why is he crying and saying that you were going to do that? Start explaining you man!” Ariana demanded. She was fuming that he would not only make something up to get Kaiser into trouble, but then lie about to their faces.

Kaiser was still crying in Giovanni’s arms though he was starting to calm down a bit. “Am I in trouble Daddy?” he asked.

“No Kaiser you are not in trouble, but your brother is…” Giovanni replied and set Kaiser down since he was calming himself down.

Ariana walked up to Silver and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to his bottom bunk. She then sat down and put Silver over his lap and gave him three hard swats.

“Ahhh! Mom stop! It was a joke!” Silver pleaded, as he tried to cover his bottom.

“Well none of us found it funny Silver, so I am going to whoop your ass!” Ariana yelled.

“No please Mom! Not in front of Kaiser!” Silver added.

“Oh yes in front of Kaiser! He needs to see what happens when you lie and make up stuff about others just to get them into trouble!” Ariana explained as she pinned his arms to the middle of his back.

“Maybe I should pull down your pants as well Silver, since you were so naughty and decided you were going to lie to us to get your way.” Ariana quickly pulled Silver’s pants down to his ankles and gave him four sharp swats.

“Ahhh Mom! No! Please I am sorry!” Silver shouted and whined.

Ariana knew she had to make this fast but also leave an impression on Silver. “Tell me what happens when you are naughty Silver?”

“I get punished Mom, I usually get a spanking or get grounded…” Silver replied.

“Good Boy. So, you know why I am spanking you right now?” Ariana asked before giving him another five hard swats over his underwear.

Silver began to cry. His Mother’s spankings hurt worse than his Dad’s.

“Shhh. It will all be over soon Silver. Just ten more swats to go…” His Mom said before landing six swats onto the middle of Silver’s butt.

“Please Stop Mom! It hurts!”

“Sorry Son, but I still owe you four more swats…” Ariana said and gave Silver the last four swats as hard as she could.

Silver was pretty much sobbing at this point, so Ariana stood him up pulled up his pants and pulled him into a hug. “Shh it is okay baby, it is all over now.” She said as she rubbed his back gently.

“That musta hurt… You okay Silver?” Kaiser asked.

“He will be okay Kaiser, just know Mommy won’t spank you like that unless you lie to me or call me a naughty word.” Ariana said to Kaiser.

“Well what are the naughty words can I not say Mommy?” Kaiser asked, earnestly. “I will tell you sometime tomorrow.” Ariana replied. “Just come to me and ask. It is almost dinner time for you and your brother. Go change your clothes we are going out to eat tonight and we cannot have you looking like a Team Rocket member, or you could get arrested. Silver you get changed too.”

“Okay Mommy” Said Kaiser.

“Okay Mom.” Silver whimpered as he rubbed his butt a little.

The boys went to their dressers to get changed. Silver just changed his shirt, boots and took off his hat and gloves and put on a Totodile T-shirt. Kaiser did the same but he was in a Charmander T-shirt.

“Ready!” Kaiser and Silver said at the same time.

Ariana took their Kaiser’s and Silver’s hand and walked them out of their room and into Giovanni’s office.

“Gio, can you watch the boys while I go get changed?” Ariana asked. “I told them we were going out for dinner tonight.”

“Alright love, but we do not have a car seat for Kaiser.” Giovanni said. "Though Tyson may let us borrow the Booster seat he has for his son.”

“Order one off the internet and we will have one for next time we go out.” Ariana suggested with a smile before leaving the room.

Giovanni then ordered two car seats off the internet: one for Kaiser, and one for Silver. Silver was only five feet tall and did not weigh much. He could have him sit in a booster seat, but he knew he would be safer in a car seat. Though he did not tell Silver about it just yet.

“Okay boys are you ready for dinner?” Giovanni asked. “I was thinking about Steak N Shake nothing to fast foody, but not a fancy restaurant either; Perfect for tonight.”

“Ready Daddy!” Kaiser announced with glee.

“Ready.” Silver replied softly.

“Alright. First, we need to stop by your Uncle Tyson’s room and see if we can borrow his booster seat for you, Kaiser.” Giovanni explained. “Then, we can go out to eat.”

“Okay Daddy! Follow me! I know where Uncle Tyson’s room is ‘cause I hid in there earlier.” Kaiser said as he led everyone out of the office. When they arrived, Kaiser knocked on the door. He remembered that Tyson had told him to knock first before walking into his room.

“Come in!” Tyson shouted when he heard the small knock.

“Uncle Tyson!” Kaiser shouted. He then ran up and tackled him.

“Oof! HI Kaiser buddy, what is up? Here to play with Keiichi?” Tyson asked.

“Actually,” Giovanni interrupted as he stepped in, “We are here to borrow your booster seat for Kaiser, as we are going out and do not have a car seat for him yet. Though, I did order one for next time.”

“Of course, Boss!” Tyson agreed. It is sitting by my bed. Help yourself.”

“Can I play with Keiichi when we get back, Uncle Tyson?” Kaiser asked.

“If you do not get back too late. Keiichi goes to bed at seven p.m.” Tyson reminded Kaiser, “And, you go to bed at nine, right?”

“I think so Uncle Tyson.” Kaiser replied. “But why does Keiichi go to bed so early?”

“It is because Keiichi is only seven years old.” Tyson explained, “I guess I could make his bedtime at eight p.m. now that he is a little older, but no later than eight p.m. okay buddy?”

“Okay Uncle Tyson!” Kaiser beamed “I will try and get back before then.”

“Come on, Kaiser.” Giovanni ordered gently, “Let’s go Silver, don’t dawdle.”

Kaiser picked up the Booster seat and followed his family back through the door.

“Have fun everyone!” Tyson said as they left his room.

Both Kaiser and Silver picked up their pace and Giovanni lead them out of the gym and to their van. Giovanni opened the back door and placed the booster seat down. He then picked up Kaiser and placed him in the booster seat, before buckling him up.

“Silver get in the other side please.” Giovanni commanded.

“Okay Dad.” Silver replied and did so. He even buckled himself up quickly, as he knew his Mom or Dad would try to do it themselves if he did not hurry. Ariana and Giovanni got into their van and Giovanni quickly drove off. It was a five-minute car trip to Steak N Shake, and he was glad that Kaiser and Silver were both well behaved in the car ride there. Once they arrived, Ariana, Giovanni, and Silver got out of the van. Giovanni then opened the back door where Kaiser was secured in his seat.

“Come on Buddy,” Giovanni said with a smile. “We are here. please behave yourself, okay?” He unbuckled Kaiser and picked him up. He had planned on carrying him into the restaurant at least, as he did not know if Kaiser would try to run off or not. Once inside, he set Kaiser down but held his hand.

“A booth for four please.” Giovanni asked the host, who was standing near the entrance.

“Alright.” The host responded enthusiastically. He then grabbed a kids menu and hat for Kaiser and Silver. “Follow me, please.”

Silver was a little offended that the waiter was giving him a kid’s menu. But he wasn’t all that hungry anyway, so he said nothing. Giovanni put Kaiser on the inside of the booth and sat down beside him. Silver got on the inside of the booth on the other side and Ariana sat down beside him. The host handed everyone their menus before returning to the door. Giovanni read everything to Kaiser, so that he could pick out what he wanted to eat. 

After hearing everything on the menu, Kaiser decided he wanted the fries with mini corn dogs, as well as a side of oranges and a soda to drink. Silver told the waiter he wanted the fries and chicken fingers, with apple sauce as a side and chocolate milk to drink. Giovanni unfolded the paper hat that was given to Kaiser with his menu and put it on Kaiser’s head. Soon enough the food was brought to them and the family began to eat. However, after Kaiser was done eating, he wanted out of the booth. Yet Giovanni was blocking the exit, so he stood up and climbed over the seat and into the next booth.

“I am freeee!” Kaiser announced loudly.

“Kaiser get back over here!” Giovanni demanded. He was not about to let Kaiser get away with his rude behavior.

“But I ate all my food so I got out of my seat like I would at home.” Kaiser responded with confusion

“Well we are not home. Now get back here!”

“But I do not wanna sit on the inside Daddy…” Kaiser protested

“I do not care.” Giovanni snapped back, “This is your last chance to get over here, or you will not get a story tonight for the third night in a row.”

Kaiser began to cry and walked over to Giovanni who scooped him up and put him on his lap.

“Hush Kaiser we are in public, we do not cry like that in public…” Giovanni warned. Kaiser continued to cry but quieted down a bit, so it sounded more like a whine than it did a cry.

Giovanni sighed and continued to eat his food till he was done. By that time Silver and Ariana had already finished their meals and Kaiser had settled down quite a bit and was now leaning on Giovanni’s chest. Giovanni quickly got up picked Kaiser up and left a ten dollar tip on the table.

“Time to go home, Giovanni noted, “Besides I think someone is tired.”

Ariana nodded in agreement and got up followed by Silver, who was embarrassed that Kaiser acted out in the first place. They all walked out of Steak N Shake and returned to the van. Giovanni put Kaiser back in his booster seat and buckled him up, while Silver got in and buckled himself up. Giovanni shut the door to the backseat and began talking to his wife about something quietly.

“Ohhh, you’re in trouble Kaiser!” Silver taunted, “Mom and Dad always talk outside the van when I am in trouble. You probably won’t get a story tonight either.”

Kaiser began to cry “I am sorry Silver…”

“Don’t say it to me.” Silver replied. “Say it to Mom and Dad, who you probably embarrassed the hell out of. Why can’t you just be good for a whole day? I mean, what is your problem? I was never this naughty when I was your age because I knew better than to act out. If I did what you did at dinner, I woulda got my ass beat when I got home. But they spoil you like no tomorrow…”

Giovanni heard as Kaiser began to cry inside the van.

“Let’s talk about this later, Dear” Giovanni said to Ariana, before the two of them returned to their seats. Giovanni pulled the van out of the parking lot, and they headed toward home.

“Kaiser, why are you crying?” Giovanni asked as he drove

“Because I told him he was probably in trouble for acting out at dinner.” Silver replied honestly.

“I am sorry Mommy and Daddy please do not beat my ass.” Kaiser sobbed, barely coherently, “And, I would like a story tonight please. My old parents never read me one before! I wanna story tonight…”

“Do not say the word ‘ass,’ Kaiser. it is a naughty word.” Giovanni replied calmly this time as he had to focus on driving for now.

“But Silver said it to me. Why can’t I say and he can, Daddy?” Kaiser asked with a whine.

“He can’t say it.” Giovanni corrected, “Next time he says a naughty word to you, me, or your Mommy, he will get his mouth washed out with soap. You hear me Silver? I do not want you teaching your brother any naughty words so next time you cuss, you get your mouth washed out.”

“Aww man that sucks!” Silver blurted out with disgust, “Thanks a lot Kaiser you blather mouth.”

“I am sorry Silver,” Kaiser whimpered. Great now everyone is mad at me… Why can’t I just be good?” Kaiser began to cry again.

“Silver, what have you been telling your little brother?” Giovanni asked, “Those words would not just come out of his mouth unless he heard it from someone, and I know that someone is you.”

“I just told him the truth,” Silver responded defensively, “If I did that when I was his age, I woulda got my butt whooped when I got home. But you guys spoil him.”

“He is still learning how to behave, Silver.” Giovanni explained, “He will not be spoiled forever. Soon we will treat him like we treat you.”

The van pulled up behind Veridian Gym. Everyone got out and Giovanni opened the door for Kaiser.

“Come on Kaiser,” Said Giovanni, “It is almost bedtime for you. It is eight o clock.” Giovanni unbuckled him and picked him up.

“But Daddy my bedtime is nine o clock…” Kaiser replied with a pout.

“I know, but you did act up tonight so if I am going to read you a story you are going to bed early tonight for being naughty at Steak N Shake.” Giovanni replied with a sigh. He had that Kaiser would have picked up on a few things by now. He had been with them for three days, but Kaiser was severely abused all his life, so maybe it took him longer to learn he did not know.

“Can I at least say good night to Keiichi if he is still awake?” Kaiser asked.

“Yes you may, Kaiser, but we have to hurry as it is his bed time.” Giovanni said and hurried into the gym and into the hideout. He then took Kaiser directly to Tyson’s room and knocked on the door.

“Tyson, can we come in for a minute?” Giovanni called through the door. “Sure Boss!” Tyson shouted. He was just now putting Keiichi to bed, so they were just on time.

Giovanni walked in and set Kaiser down.

“Dinner did not go out so good,” Giovanni reported with a frown, “So, Kaiser is going to bed now too. But he wanted to say good night to Keiichi. Go on Kaiser go say good night.”

Kaiser ran up to Keiichi’s bed and gave him a hug. “Good Night Keiichi… See you tomorrow kay?”

“Night Kaiser…” Keiichi replied sleepily and hugged him back.

Giovanni took Kaiser’s hand and headed towards the door to Tyson’s room. “Okay Kaiser, let’s go get you ready for bed now okay?”

“Okay Daddy… Good night Uncle Tyson.” Kaiser replied with a smile.

Kaiser followed Giovanni back to his own room where he stripped off his clothes and got into his pajamas. He then climbed up the steps to get to the top bunk.

“I am ready for my story Daddy.” He said once he was covered up.

Silver entered the room and went straight to his desk to read his book.

“I do not think so, Silver.” Giovanni objected, “You are going to bed now too: For teaching Kaiser the word ass and telling him we were mad at him while we were just talking outside the van. Now get into your pajamas.”

“Aww man, you gotta be kidding me Dad.” Silver moaned, defiantly, “It was an accident. I did not mean to teach him that word. And he acted out, so he deserves to go to bed early.  
Can’t I just get a slap on the hand this time dad?

“Sorry Silver,” Giovanni said, “But, you know better than to cuss in the first place. Now get your pajamas on like a good boy. I know you secretly want me to read to you as well.”

Once Silver was in bed, Giovanni pulled up a chair and grabbed a book about two gay bunnies.

“This book is called ‘A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo’” Giovanni said as he opened the book. Giovanni began to read the book aloud to his boys.

“Hello, my name is Marlon Bundo and I am a bunny. I live with my Mom, Grandma, and Grampa in a old stuffy house is Saffron City, That’s because my Grampa is the President of the Silph Building. But this story isn’t about him, because he isn’t very fun. This story is about me because I am very fun. This is the story about my very special day.” Kaiser yawned and Silver turned onto his side.

Giovanni was at the end of the book in just a few minutes. Silver was sound asleep and Kaiser was dozing on and off.

“After we ate, drank and danced we went home. ‘We have to get some sleep Marlon, Tomorrow we leave on our bunnymoon. Because it doesn’t matter if you love a girl bunny or a boy bunny, or if you eat your sandwich backwards or forward. Stink bugs are temporary, Love is forever.’” Giovanni read.

Giovanni closed the book, stood up and kissed Kaiser on his head.

“Good night Buddy, see you tomorrow.”Kaiser smiled and closed his eyes.

“Good night Daddy, see you tomorrow.”

Giovanni left the room and went to bed.


	5. Adopted by Team Rocket Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising twist of fate

Kaiser stayed asleep for about thirty minutes before climbing out of his bunk bed. He wandered out of his room and into his parents’ room, where Giovanni and Arianna were making love. 

“Mommy Daddy I waked up…. What are you…OH MY GOD! You are fucking!” Kaiser cried and ran out of the room while Giovanni and Ariana struggled to get dressed. 

“I have to teach what words he can and not say today…” Giovanni mumbled with a blush.

Kaiser ran straight down the hallway and into Tyson’s room. He shouted as he got up onto Tyson’s bed and shook him.

“Uncle Tyson! Uncle Tyson! Wake up!” 

Tyson yawned but sat up. “What is wrong Kaiser you sound panicked.”

“My Mommy and Daddy are fucking!” Kaiser shouted.

“Kaiser buddy that is bad word, you shouldn’t say it. They were just having sex it is normal for adults who love each other to do that.” Tyson explained as Giovanni walked in.

“I am sorry Tyson,” Giovanni said calmly, “Go back to sleep, I need to have a talk with my son.” and picked Kaiser up off Tyson’s bed.

“Daddy you were being gross with mommy and now you wanna hold me? Gross!” Kaiser shouted.

“I cleaned myself up and got dressed Kaiser, but we need to talk about words you can and cannot say okay? Now lemme take you back to my room so we can all talk.” Giovanni said calmly and carried him out of Tyson’s room and down the hallway and into his room where Ariana was waiting for the two.

Once in their room Giovanni set Kaiser down on the bed and closed the door. “Okay listen carefully Kaiser, I am only going to say these words once. These are all words you cannot say. “You cannot say these words… Fuck, Shit, Damn, Mother Fucker, Fucker, Fucking, Dammit, Tits, Titty, Tit, Piss, Pissed, or Cock.” Giovanni said in a calm voice.

“How am I supposed to remember all of those Daddy?” Kaiser asked.

“I will write all down on a small piece of paper that you can either take with you in your pocket or hang on your wall.” Giovanni replied.

“But daddy, I cannot read…” Kaiser said with a frown.

“Okay then just try to remember these words.” Giovanni said as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote them down.

“Also, if you think a word may be bad just ask me okay?” Giovanni told his new son with a small smile and ruffled Kaiser’s hair. “Also if you see Mommy and Daddy doing that again it is called having sex, not the other thing you said. It is natural for adults to do that when they love each other like me and you Mommy do. Now let’s get you back to sleep okay?”

“Okay Daddy I understand… I am ready to go back to sleep now.” Kaiser replied with a smile he was glad his daddy was not mad at him for accidently cussing and was ready for bed.

Giovanni picked Kaiser up and took him into his room. He sat down in a rocking chair and just rocked him for a while as it proved to work before. After about five minutes of rocking Kaiser was lightly snoring so Giovanni carefully stood up and put Kaiser back into his top bunk carefully. He then kissed his forehead. “Good Night Kaiser, sleep well…” He said before leaving the room once more. He hoped Kaiser would sleep through the night now that he had put back to sleep.

Giovanni went back to his room, snuggled up next to his wife, and went to sleep for the night.

About seven a.m. in the morning he was woken up by Kaiser shaking him.” Daaaaddy wakey wakey, I am hungry.” Kaiser said shaking his dad even more when Giovanni ignored him. “DADDY! WAKEY   
WAKEY!” Kaiser shouted and Giovanni moaned and sat up.

“Daddy does not wake up till Eight a.m. Kaiser, snuggle up next to me and go back to sleep for a hour.” Giovanni said.

“But Daddy, I am hungry.” Kaiser said.

“Kaiser Buddy, the kitchen does not open till eight a.m.” Giovanni replied. “Let’s go see if your Uncle Tyson will give you a bowl of cereal or something. Just lemme get dressed.”

“Okay Daddy, I should go get dressed too huh?” Kaiser asked.

“Yes, you should buddy, go get dressed and come back here.”

Kaiser ran next door quickly stripped off his pajamas and got dressed into his grunt uniform. He then ran back to his dad’s room. “I am dressed daddy!”

Giovanni had just put his jacket on when Kaiser ran into his room. “Good boy Kaiser! Now be a good little grunt today. No being naughty today okay?”

“Okay Daddy!” Kaiser replied with a smile and even saluted his dad as he saw others do.

“Aww did Daddy’s little grunt just give me his first salute? I wish your Mommy were awake to see this, she would be so proud of you Kaiser.” Giovanni said with a smile Kaiser was learning so fast. This was only his fourth day with him, and Ariana and they were in love with him. “Let’s go see your Uncle Tyson, okay?”

“Okay Daddy! I love my Uncle Tyson! Follow me, I know where his room is!” Kaiser said happily.

“Lead the way Kaiser. But do it quietly; Others are still sleeping.” Giovanni said and took Kaiser’s hand.

Kaiser quietly lead Giovanni to his Uncle Tyson’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in Kaiser!” Tyson shouted hearing his small knock he instantly knew who it was at his door.

Kaiser walked in holding onto his dad’s hand. “Uncle Tyson I am hungry. May I have some cereal please?”

“Of course, Buddy. Keiichi just woke up a few minutes ago so you two can eat cereal together. Hello Boss.” Tyson said and saluted Giovanni first then poured two bowls of Fruit Loops one for Keiichi and one for Kaiser. “I will watch Kaiser for a while Boss, that way you can get your work done.”

“Thanks Tyson, I appreciate it, I will pay you for your kindness when you return him to me.” Giovanni said and left the room.

“I gave you two plain cereal no milk, as this is finger cereal and can be eaten with your hands as well as a spoon.” Tyson told the two before giving them each a bowl of Fruit Loops.

Keiichi and Kaiser both began to eat their cereal with smiles.

“Oh, I almost forgot about your juice boxes.” Tyson said and grabbed two Hi-Cs out from a small package by his bed and handed two boxes to Kaiser and two boxes to Keiichi. “Enjoy you two!”

The two quickly ate their cereal and gave Tyson the empty bowls.

“Good job you two! I am proud of you both for finishing all of your cereal!” Tyson praised.

Kaiser and Keiichi both smiled up at Tyson.

“Keiichi buddy get dressed and I will take you and Kaiser down to the activity room to play for a while.” Tyson said.

Keiichi nodded and quickly got changed out of his Pajamas and into his clothes for the day.

Tyson then took their hands and lead them downstairs to the activity room. “Okay you two, you can run around and be loud for now, but only in here, do not leave without me knowing or asking me.”

Okay!” They both shouted and began to chase each other around the room.

After about an hour, they began to get tired of running. Kaiser and Keiichi went to the air hockey table and began to play air hockey. Kaiser wasn’t the best, but he sure tried his best.

“Go easy on Kaiser, Keiichi. He does not know how to play well yet.” Tyson said.

“Okay Daddy!” Keiichi shouted happily.

They both played for about thirty minutes before they both got bored.

“We are bored.” They both said at the same time.

“Okay you two, how bout we all go watch some TV. Or I can take you both back to my room and read you a story.”

“Oh, I would love a story Uncle Tyson!” Kaiser said.

Tyson smiled and took their hands and lead them out of the activity room and upstairs to his room. “Okay you two, get up on my bed and I will read you a story.”

The two boys quickly climbed onto Tyson’s bed and laid down on their tummy and held themselves up by their elbows.

“Okay this one is Keiichi’s favorite book. It is called ‘What Does the Fox Say?’”

Tyson then began to read the book. “Dog goes woof, Cat goes meow, Bird goes tweet and Mouse goes squeak…”

“You will love this book Kaiser it is my favorite! It is just like the song!” Keiichi cheered.

“What song Keiichi?” Kaiser asked.

“Daddy can you play the song for Kaiser after the story is over please?” Keiichi asked.

“Of course, Keiichi.” Tyson said and continued to read the story trying his best not to sing it.

Kaiser and Keiichi quietly listened to the story until it was done. “Okay you two ready for the song?”

“Yeah!” They both cheered.

Tyson went to YouTube on his phone and played ‘What Does the Fox Say?’

Keiichi helped Kaiser up and began to dance with Kaiser. Keiichi basically just moved Kaiser around on the bed as Kaiser did not know how to dance. But that did not stop him from mimicking Keiichi.

“Aww you two are so cute together!” Tyson said with a smile. It seemed the two really had bonded over the four days Kaiser had been there.

“You two ready for breakfast? We are an hour and half late, there may not be much left.” Tyson said.

“Come on you two, let’s see if there is any food left for us.” Tyson said and took their hands and lead them out of his room once more. He took them downstairs and into the kitchen

“We are in luck you two there are four more pancakes left; You both get two pancakes and some bacon.”

“But what will you eat Uncle Tyson?” Kaiser asked.

“I will eat some bacon and some cereal in my room. You two come first.” Tyson said.

“Are you sure Uncle Tyson?” Kaiser asked.

“Yes, now I will heat the pancakes and bacon up in the microwave for you two.” Tyson said. “You two go out to the Mess Hall and sit down at table, I will bring your food out for you.”

The two went out to the empty Mess Hall and sat at a table and waited for Tyson to bring them their breakfast.

After a few minutes Tyson came out with their food and gave them each a plate with Pancakes with butter and syrup on them as well as a few pieces of bacon on the side. “Eat up you two.”

Both began to eat their breakfast happily though Tyson did have to cut their pancakes for them.After about fifteen minutes they were both finished with their pancakes and bacon.

“Good Job you two, I will have to reward you both with a sucker.”

They both smiled up at Tyson and were very proud they were able to eat both of their pancakes. They were big for their age specially Keiichi who was only seven, and Kaiser who was used to hardly eating at all.

“First, let’s take our plates to the kitchen and wash them up. We cannot just leave them dirty for the lunch crew to clean.” Tyson said as he took their plates and lead them back to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Tyson took their plates and washed them in warm soapy water. He then passed the plates to Kaiser and Keiichi and handed them a towel. “Okay now dry them off you two and I will put them away then I will get you two a sucker for each of you.”

Keiichi and Kaiser quickly dried off the plates and put the towel into a dirty towel bin.

“Good job you two!” Tyson praised.

Tyson led the boys out of the kitchen, and upstairs to his room where he pulled out two Blue Razzberry ring pops. “Here you go, one for each of you.”

Kaiser and Keiichi both took one and unwrapped them.

“Okay Kaiser how bout we go see your daddy now? I have had you for three hours already. He must miss you like crazy.” Tyson said before he took their hands and lead them out of his room and to Giovanni’s office where he knocked first.

“Come In!” Giovanni shouted as he sipped some wine.

Tyson walked Kaiser and Keiichi into the office with a smile. “Hey Boss, Kaiser was super good for me the whole three hours I had him, do you want him back or should I take him for a while longer?”

“I will take him Tyson. Thanks for watching him so long, it has been a busy day for me.” Giovanni said as he set his wine down and opened his arms so that Kaiser could go hug him.

“Daddy!” Kaiser shouted and ran into his arms.” I missed you daddy! Lookie! Uncle Tyson gived me and Keiichi a sucker!”

“Oh, you must have been really good to get that Kaiser, Good Job!” Giovanni praised as he took his wallet out of his pocket and gave Kaiser sixty dollars. “Go give that to your Uncle Tyson okay?”

“Okay Daddy!” Kaiser shouted with a smile before running up to Tyson and handing him them money. 

“Here ya go Uncle Tyson!”

“Aww thank you Kaiser, and thank you, Boss. Are you sure you wanna give me all this money, I only had him for three hours.”

“Yes, I am sure Tyson, you are a good Uncle to my little Kaiser and a great father to your son! Spend that money on something for Keiichi’s birthday.”

“Daddy, can I nap with Keiichi today please?” Kaiser asked.

“If it is okay with your Uncle Tyson it is okay with me Kaiser. What do you Tyson is that okay?”

“Of course, Boss. It may even help them both sleep longer and more soundly than when they sleep alone.” Tyson replied with a smile.

“Yaaay!” Keiichi cheered. It will be like a sleep over! Maybe if we are super good you can sleep with me tonight as well or I can sleep with you!” Keiichi replied with a shout.

“Sounds good to me Keiichi, but you and Kaiser have to be super good for that to happen.” Tyson said. He knew Keiichi would behave, but he worried about Kaiser.

“I agree with your Uncle Tyson. Kaiser, you have you be really good today for that to happen.” Giovanni said sternly.

“I will try my bestest Daddy!” Kaiser said and began to suck on his ring pop.

“Awww that’s my good boy!” Giovanni said and ruffled Kaiser’s hair. “Hey buddy wanna go for a walk? You would have to change your clothes, but it is a nice day outside today.”

“Ohhhh yes please Daddy!” Kaiser replied with a small shout and smiled.

“Keiichi, would you like to go with us? Since you are not yet a member of Team Rocket, you can go dressed as you are.” Giovanni asked.

“Oh can I daddy, PLEASE?” Keiichi asked Tyson.

“Sure, why not. But it will be nap time when you two boys get back.” Tyson said and smiled. “Thanks for taking him Boss, I can finally get my room cleaned.”

“Anytime Tyson. Glad I could help. Kaiser buddy hand Daddy your sucker for a minute while you go get dressed okay?” Giovanni told his little boy.

Kaiser took the ring pop off his finger and gave it to his dad and then ran off to get dressed.

Once in his room he looked through his dressed and found a Dinosaur shirt and a pair of shorts. He quickly took off his grunt clothes and put on the Dinosaur shirt and shorts and ran off.

Once in Giovanni’s office Kaiser looked to Keiichi. “You really should join Team Rocket and become an official grunt; It is tons of fun!

“When can I join team Rocket Daddy? I wanna join soon! I wanna be a Team Rocket grunt like Kaiser is! I promise I will do everything the Boss says!”

“Well I do not know Keiichi in a few weeks you will only be eight years old and that is pretty young to be a Team Rocket grunt…”

Keiichi then looked to Giovanni with these old puppy dog eyes. ”Pleaaase lemme join Boss! I will be a good grunt I promise!” Keiichi begged.

“Well I dunno, I could let you be a grunt for a week and see how you take to it, but you gotta do everything I say.” Giovanni replied firmly.

“Really? You mean it? I will take that offer Boss!” Keiichi shouted with joy.

“Haha well you just made his day Sir.” Said Tyson.

“I will be back you three I need to change as well. I cannot go out looking like a mob boss either.” Giovanni said as he gave Kaiser his ring pop back.

“Okay Daddy! We will be here!” Kaiser replied.

“I will keep my eyes on them Boss.” Tyson said.

Giovanni nodded and left the room he only needed to change his jacket for one that did not have a Team Rocket’s red R on it. Once changed he grabbed a black hat put it on and left the room. “Be back soon Ariana, I am taking Kaiser and Keiichi for a walk, watch over the place till I get back.”

“Alright love, have fun!” Ariana said and kissed him on the cheek before he left the room and went back to his office.

“Alright you two take my hands and we will head off. Maybe we can find a nice park for you two to play at for a while, so you can ran off that extra energy you both have.”

“What’s a park daddy?” Kaiser asked.

“It is a playground, there will be things for you to climb and slides for you to slide down.” Giovanni explained and waved to Tyson as took the boys out of his office.

Once out of the hideout and gym Giovanni headed towards a park, about halfway there Kaiser froze in his tracks and hid behind Giovanni when he saw a lady with three kids.” Daddy!! I wanna go home!”

“What’s wrong Buddy?” Giovanni asked before looking to the lady. “Rebecca? Is that you?”

“Yes, it is, Giovanni. What are you doing with my reject son!” 

“I adopted him. he told his old Mommy had abused him his whole life! How could you hurt such a precious and innocent soul like a child?”

“Maybe because I never wanted him to begin with! Not after what you did to me!” Rebecca replied. “After all he is YOUR and Ariana’s son! I just carried him for nine months, I was hoping by being the Surrogate mother you would leave Ariana for me!”

“But you said you miscarried our son!” Giovanni growled “How could lie then treat him like trash? He is still human and a child at that!”

“I wanted revenge on you,so I lied and said I miscarried. Then I treated him like the filth he is!” She said. “Now give me back my son!”

“No way!” Giovanni protested. “Especially now that I know he is actually my son! I wouldn’t give him back even if he weren’t mine! I am calling the cops!”

“Fine! Keep the piece of trash!” I will leave Viridian and never come back…” The lady said and looked to her kids.” Come on sweeties, we are finally moving out of this cursed city.”

All her kids cheered and followed behind her leaving Giovanni, Kaiser, and Keiichi behind.

“Maybe we should go back to the Gym you two.” Giovanni said solemnly, “I need to let Ariana know this news right away. How bout we go to the park after your naps? I want to make sure we never see that wicked witch again. Keiichi, Kaiser is going to need you and everyone else to comfort him okay?”

“Okay Boss!” Keiichi replied and saluted. 

“Daddy I am scared!” Kaiser screamed as he clung on to Giovanni’s leg.

Giovanni quickly picked him up and cradled him. ”It is okay my son you are safe with Daddy okay? No worries, just calm down… take big breaths” 

Carrying Kaiser was easy for Giovanni, as Kaiser still did not weigh much at all. Once they were back at the Gym, Giovanni set him down and took his and Keiichi’s hand and walked them down to the hideout entrance. “Go on, you two.”

Kaiser and Keiichi went into the hideout holding hands. they were followed by Giovanni who took them to his bedroom. “Ariana, are you in here I have HUGE news…”

“Back from the Park so soon? Was Kaiser naughty?” She asked.

“Oh no he was fine.” Giovanni replied. “Do you remember when Silver was five years old and we wanted a surrogate mom for our new baby, so we got our friend Rebecca to carry him?”

“Yeah she miscarried it was so sad, we never tried to have another kid since.” Ariana responded mournfully.

“Well turns out she gave birth to a son! That son is Kaiser! She lied about the miscarriage because I choose you over her! She tortured our son for the past ten years before he finally had a chance to run away” Giovanni exclaimed as he began to tear up.

“No way!” Arianna shouted. “You mean our little baby we just adopted turned out to be our son?! My poor baby!”

Ariana shouted and raced over to Kaiser and gave a big hug. “I am so sorry baby, we should have never let that happen to you.”

“It is okay Mommy. You and Daddy did not know. But I am glad I am back with my real parents.” Kaiser replied with a small smile. “Cheer up Daddy, I am home with you and Mommy now…”

“Yaaaay! Kaiser is safe with Boss and Kaiser’s Mommy!” Keiichi cheered.” Wait till I tell my Daddy!”

“I will tell your Daddy Keiichi, no worries about that just run off and go get him please.”

“Yes Sir Boss!” Keiichi shouted and saluted before running off.

“We will have to have one of our doctor’s make a birth certificate for you Kaiser that will officially say we are your real parents.” Giovanni told as he wiped away a few tears. “My little man, my Kaiser…”

“Aww I just remembered is it nap time now, but I am not sleepy yet. We did not get to play at all.” Kaiser complained.

“No not yet buddy I will let you and Keiichi play around the hideout for a while. Just wait till Uncle Tyson gets here.” Giovanni said.

Tyson soon walked in carrying Keiichi. “Keiichi said you needed to talk to me Sir?” Tyson asked as he put Keiichi down so he could play with Kaiser.

“Yes, I just found out that Kaiser is my real son. You see, we had a surrogate carry a child for us years ago, but close to his due date our friend called us with bad news saying she miscarried our baby. Well turns out she had the baby at her own house and never told anyone, and that baby was Kaiser.” Giovanni said calmly.

“What really? You mean she had your kid then beat him up and hurt him every day till he could run away? Why Boss? Why didn’t she just give him to you guys?” Tyson said with a gasp.

“She was mad at me for choosing to stay with Ariana rather than her. So, she decided to take it out of Kaiser…” Giovanni frowned. “Now he is safe and he know I will never hurt him like she did..”

“Kaiser, Keiichi go tell Silver I said you could play his PlayStation for a while.” Giovanni said and scooted them out of his room.

“Kaiser and Keiichi ran into Kaiser’s and Silver’s room. “Silver! Daddy said I can play your game with Keiichi for a while!” Kaiser cheered.

“Aww man really? I gotta share my stuff with you already? Go play with your own stuff!” Silver growled.

“But I does not have a game like you do, and Daddy said we could play it!”

“Fine! But only for a little while, here you can play Spyro. I beat this game tons of times!” Silver grumbled and handed the two a Spyro Game for the original PlayStation.

“Cool!” they said, and Kaiser gave the game to Keiichi as he figured he would know how to set it up.

Once the game was set up they began taking turns playing with the purple dragon starting their own save as there was a save slot left.

After an hour Giovanni came in and smiled at the two when he saw them sharing turns. “Okay you two, nap time!”

“Aww…” They both said. But Keiichi saved their game and turned off the PlayStation.

“Kaiser, tell Silver thank you for letting you two play his game.” Giovanni said firmly as he wanted to make sure Kaiser was appreciative.

“Thank you, Silver!” Kaiser said.

“Yeah thank you Silver!” Keiichi added before the two took off their shoes so they could nap on Kaiser’s top bunk.

“Good job you two! You both got ready for you naps right away! I am proud of you!” Giovanni praised and once they were on Kaiser’s top bunk and snuggled up next to each other they began to drift off to sleep.

“Good Job you two. Maybe tomorrow I can take you to the Build a Bear in Celadon City to get some stuffed animals made for you two.” Giovanni said.

But the two boys were already sound asleep while being snuggled up to each other.

A whole four hours later Giovanni went to check on them as they had never slept that long before, once in the room he saw the boys were still sleeping soundly. “Hey you two, It’s waaaay past time to wake up.” He said as he climbed the steps to Kaiser’s bunk bed and shook them awake.

“hmmmm…” Kaiser mumbled.

“Five more minutes daddy…” Keiichi grumbled.

“You two need to wake up, it is going to be hard to put you down for bed time tonight.” Giovanni said and shook them a tad harder.

“hmmm wha? Sleepy…” Keiichi said as he rubbed his eyes.

Kaiser woke up and rubbed his eyes as well. “Daddy I am sleepy…”

“You two can sleep tonight, but right now it is dinner time.” Giovanni said quietly and calmly.

“What is for dinner?” Kaiser asked.

“I thought I would try and take you out to eat once more. Keiichi can come as well. Maybe you will behave better with your best friend by your side.” Giovanni replied and climbed down of the steps to Kaiser’s bed. 

“It will be just you Keiichi, and I tonight, we are going to KFC. It is a really good chicken place.” Giovanni said as he watched the two get out of the bed.

“Get your shoes on you two, I got two car seats in the mail today. One is for you and one is for Silver. Though tonight you will be seated in it Keiichi. I do not want you two hurt if we get in a accident.”

“Okay Daddy!” Kaiser said

“Okay Boss!” Keiichi said as they both put on their shoes. 

Once their shoes were on, Giovanni took them by the hands and lead out of the hideout and gym and to the van. 

“Get in you two and I will buckle you both up.” Giovanni said as he opened the door and the two boys climbed in and got into the car seats both were able to buckle the buckle that went across their chests, but Giovanni had to buckle the buckles that snapped into the crotch buckles. He then closed the door and went around to the driver’s side of the car and got in.

He drove off in a few seconds and drove them to KFC. Once their he got them unbuckled and got out of the car himself. “Please behave Kaiser, I brought Keiichi so you would not be bored if you finished your dinner before me.”

“Okay Daddy I will.” Kaiser said and ran up to the door with Keiichi. The boys, working together,opened the door for Giovanni.

“Thank you, Keiichi. Thank you, Kaiser. You two go sit down, and I will bring you food.”

Giovanni soon brought them both ten hot wings and a box of popcorn chicken.” Alright you two, you each get five hot wings and you have to share the popcorn chicken.” Giovanni said as he put five wings on each of their plates then dumped some popcorn chicken on their plates as well. He chose the buffet this time so he could have chicken and veggies.

Kaiser ate everything quickly and quietly as well did Keiichi so they both just chatted with each other until Giovanni was done eating.

“Good job you two. Keiichi, your daddy will be proud of you, and Kaiser your Uncle Tyson, Mommy, and I am proud of you, now let’s go wash our hands.

“Okay!” they shouted and Keiichi lead Kaiser to the boys room where they both washed their hands followed by Giovanni who washed his hands and then lead them out to the van once more.

Once Kaiser and Keiichi were in the car seats Giovanni buckled them up and got in the car buckled himself up and drove off.

Fifteen minutes later they were back home, and the boys managed to unbuckle themselves and Keiichi unlocked the van’s back door.

Giovanni got out of the van and locked it up before taking them both through the gym and into the hideout. 

“You two go play for a few hours till it is bedtime.” Giovanni said once everyone was in the hideout.

“Okay Daddy, can Princess your Persian play with us please?” Kaiser asked.

“If she wants to. She is in my office in her bed, go see if she wants to play.” Giovanni said.

Kaiser and Keiichi raced up the stairs and into Giovanni’s office where Princess was sleeping on her pet bed by Giovanni’s desk.

“Princess, come here.” Kaiser whispered.

“Princess opened one eye. “Mrrrawr”

“Come on Princess, let’s go play.” Kaiser said and patted his legs.

Princess got up, stretched, and ran up to Kaiser nudging him happily. “Mrrawr”

“Good girl Princess!” Kaiser shouted and petted her head.

Princess just purred and leaned against Kaiser. “Princess, this is my friend Keiichi, he is super sweet.”

“Hi Princess, I have seen you around, can I pet you please?” Keiichi asked and sat down.

Princess happily went over to him and laid down on Keiichi purring as she did so.

“Heeey. Get uuuup you are heavy!” Keiichi giggled and rubbed her belly.

Princess was loving the attention she was getting. ”Mrawr”

Kaiser began to pet her too and sat himself down beside her.

Giovanni smiled at this when he walked into his office. ”Good girl, my sweet Persian, keep being nice and Daddy will buy you a new toy tomorrow.”

*w* Persian looked to Giovanni with baby doll eyes look.

“Does my little Persian want a kitty treat?” Giovanni asked and Princess gently got off Keiichi’s lap and went over to Giovanni.

“Come on Kaiser, let’s go to my room, we can play with my toys, I have tons of them.” Keiichi told his friend before taking his hand and taking him off to his dad’s room and to a small area in his dad’s room where Keiichi’s toys were at. ”We can play around here.”

Kaiser and Keiichi played together for two hours, they played with cars, robots, stuffed animals, and random toys. When Tyson came in and told Keiichi he only had an hour left to play before he had to go to bed.

“Okay Daddy, Kaiser maybe we can play more video games in your room.” Keiichi said.

“You mean that dragon game? Yeah!” Kaiser replied with a smile. “Let’s go!”

Kaiser and Keiichi ran into Kaiser’s and Silver’s room and saw Silver was reading a book, so Kaiser turned on the TV and PlayStation and they both began to play Spyro.

Silver did not mind to much as he was deep into his book and the TV sound was not on very loud.

Kaiser and Keiichi played the game for a whopping three hours,j ust taking turns completing each level and collecting all the gems, freeing the dragons, and getting the dragon egg back from the thief.

Giovanni had come in to tell Kaiser it was bedtime and smiled when he saw the two taking turns and Silver sharing his game with the two.

It is bedtime you two; It is nine o clock. Silver it is your bedtime as well.” Giovanni said.

“Awww” They both said but saved the game.

“Can I sleep in here with Kaiser please Boss?” Keiichi asked.

“Yes, you may Keiichi. Go get dressed and come back in here.” Giovanni said.

Keiichi nodded and ran off.

Kaiser turned off the PlayStation and TV before running up to his dresser and stripping off his clothes and got into his Pajamas.

Kaiser climbed the steps to his bed and covered up. ”Don’t read a story till Keiichi gets back Daddy.”  
“Don’t worry Kaiser buddy, I will wait for Keiichi.”

Keiichi soon came into Kaiser’s room in his Pikachu pajamas, and climbed up the stairs to Kaiser’s top bunk where he snuggled up to Kaiser. ”Nighty night Kaiser!”

“Hehe wait Keiichi, my daddy is gonna read us a story,” Kaiser said.

“I chose the book called ‘Biscuit’.” Giovanni said as he sat down in a chair near their bed.

“This is Biscuit. Biscuit is small. Biscuit is yellow. me for bed Biscuit! Woof, woof! Biscuit wants to play! Time for bed Biscuit! Woof! Woof! Biscuit wants to hear a story.” Giovanni began reading as he watched the boys yawn and close their eyes.

A few minutes later and Giovanni was on the last page and even though all three boys were sleeping he continued to read the book. “Woof!” Biscuit wants to curl up. Sleepy Puppy. Good night Biscuit.” He said as he closed the book and tip toed out of the room.


	6. Adopted by Team Rocket Chapter 6

Ariana woke up at 8 A.M. and decided she would wake the boys up, as none of them had woken her or Giovanni up first. She had good news to tell Silver and Kaiser; News that she had not even told Giovanni yet. She got out of bed, walked next door to their room, and knocked on the door before entering.

“Silver, Kaiser, Keiichi, I have news for you three it is time to wake up first…”

Silver mumbled grumble but sat up. “What is it Mom?”

“You will see once I wake your brother up Silver.” Ariana said and stood on the bottom bunk and shook Kaiser on his top bunk. He was snuggled up next to his friend Keiichi.

“Hmmm five more minutes Mommy….” Kaiser whined.

“Sweetie you need to wake up, I have wonderful news for you and Keiichi might like this news as well.” Ariana said.

Kaiser woke up and rubbed his eyes before shaking Keiichi awake who did the same. “Morning Kaiser…” Keiichi yawned and looked to Ariana and saluted.

“No need to salute Keiichi buddy, but I do have some news you might like. I know Kaiser will be happy, though not sure how Silver will take it.” Ariana said with a smile.

“Aww man is this news going to suck?” Silver asked.

“I Hope not Silver but here is the news you three…I am pregnant!”

“YAAAAY! You are pregnant Mommy!” Kaiser shouted while Keiichi looked at her with a confused look.

“Awww man you are not serious are you Mom? You already have two children… Three if you count Keiichi who is always hanging around you and dad.

“I am serious Silver I am pregnant…” Ariana replied.

“Wait what does pregnant mean Mommy?” Kaiser asked.

“Yeah I wanna know to Ma’am.” Keiichi replied.

“It means I am going to have a baby in nine months, well eight months now.” Ariana replied with a smile.

“YAAAAAY!” Kaiser and Keiichi shouted happily.

“Where’s the baby Mommy?” Kaiser asked.

“Yeah and why do you have to wait eight months to have it?” Keiichi asked.

“Because the baby is in my tummy… You two.” Ariana replied she knew the younger two would have questions, so she was prepared.

“How did the baby get there, Mommy?’ Kaiser asked.

“Your Daddy put it in my tummy Kaiser.” Ariana said.

“How did Daddy put the baby into your tummy Mommy.” Kaiser asked.

“Well he Ummm…. I will tell you two when you are both older!” Ariana shouted with a blush.

“Okay!” Kaiser and Keiichi replied happily.

“Why don’t you two go tell Giovanni, he should be in his office. I have not told him yet, but I am sure he will be happy to hear the news.”

“We need to get dressed first Mommy. No one wants to see us in our pajamas.” Kaiser said and both climbed down the stairs to the bottom bunk.

Kaiser quickly got dressed in his Grunt uniform and gave Keiichi a set to wear as well. They were sitting next to his, so he figured Giovanni put them there. Keiichi quickly changed into them.

“Aww, you two look adorable! My little grunts.”

Kaiser and Keiichi just smiled. They were both very proud to wear Grunt clothes. “Come on Keiichi, let’s go tell my Daddy the good news!” Kaiser shouted happily.

“Okay!” Keiichi replied and took Kaiser’s hand and followed him out of the room and down the hallway to Giovanni’s office.

“Daddy, can we come in Sir?” Kaiser called as he peeked into Giovanni’s office.

“Yes, you may Your Uncle Tyson is in here as well.” Giovanni called.

“Kaiser and Keiichi walked in holding hands and smiling. ”We have good news Daddy!”

“Really what is it guys?” Giovanni said.

“Mommy’s pregnant!” They both shouted.

“Oh that is goo… WAIT WHAT?” Giovanni shouted with a smile.

“That’s great news you two. But Keiichi, Ariana is not your Mommy buddy.” Tyson said.

“I want her to be! I only have you! I want a Mommy too, Daddy!”

“It is okay Tyson. He can call Ariana Mommy if he wants. You are my top Officer in Team Rocket after all and you are Kaiser’s and Silver’s Uncle.

“Well as long as you are fine with it, Boss. Okay Keiichi you can call Ariana Mommy, just do not expect her to be a Mommy to you. She may not wanna take you in, but then again knowing how motherly she is… She will probably take you under her wing.”

“She will be fine with Tyson she loves all the children here.” Giovanni reassured.

“Is your Mommy having a baby boy or a baby girl Kaiser?” Giovanni asked.

“A baby girl I hope! I want a baby sister! I already have a big brother I want a little sister.” Kaiser said.

“Me too Boss I want a little sister!” Keiichi smiled.

“Aww you two are really cute together!” Giovanni said with a smile.

“I agree they are cute together Boss.” Tyson agreed.

“Yeah we are! I wanna marry Keiichi when I get older!” Kaiser shouted happily.

“Oh dear…” Giovanni said. “I did not mean it like that Kaiser, what if Keiichi wants to marry a girl like I did when I married your mother?”

“I wanna marry Kaiser too Boss!” Keiichi shouted and kissed Kaiser’s cheek.

“Well I now know where Keiichi leans when it comes to males or females Boss.” Tyson chuckled. He did not mind the two being gay even at their age, though they were awfully young to come out as gay after all he himself did not find out he was bisexual tell he turned twenty.

“Hey you two, why don’t you both go eat Breakfast I need to talk to the Boss.” Tyson said.

“Okay! Come down and join us soon Uncle Tyson! Kaiser replied.

“Oh I already ate you two go eat okay?” Tyson said.

“Okay Daddy!” Keiichi replied and walked out of Giovanni’s office holding Kaiser’s hand.

Both Keiichi and Kaiser went to the Mess Hall to eat breakfast. There was pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, oranges, and apples. The boys got two cups of apple juice each to go with their food.

After about an hour of eating, they took their trays and plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink. They then went upstairs to look for Ariana. “Mommy you in here?!” Kaiser shouted.

“Yes I am buddy, do you two need something?” She asked.

“Are you having a baby girl or boy? Daddy wants to know.” Kaiser replied.

“I do not know yet Buddy. I will know in a few months.” Ariana said with a smile.

“Okay I will tell that to Daddy.” Kaiser said.

“Aww that’s my little Rocket grunts. Go tell the Boss it is still unknown what I will have.”

“Okay Mommy!” Both Keiichi and Kaiser said before they ran off.

Ariana smiled. She was completely fine with Keiichi calling her Mommy, he needed a Mommy figure in his life after all. She still felt bad for Tyson and Keiichi as his Mommy left Tyson once he told her he was a member of Team Rocket and just gave up parental rights to Tyson.

Kaiser and Keiichi ran up to Giovanni’s office and knocked on the door. ”Can we come in Daddy?”

“Of course, Kaiser. Do you still have Keiichi with you? He can come in too!” He shouted through the door.

They both came into his office smiling. ”We ate a biiiig breakfast, We had three pancakes, five pieces of bacon, and three sausage patties, with two big cups of orange juice.” Kaiser said.

“My my! That is a big breakfast for two little boys like yourselve!. How bout I give you both some gum?”

“What’s gum Daddy?” Kaiser asked.

“Gum is a type of chewy candy, but it lasts longer than candy and you keep chewing it. You do not swallow it, instead you spit out into a trash can when you are done chewing on it.” Giovanni explained.

“Oooh okay! I will try not to swallow it then Daddy.” Kaiser replied and smiled once Giovanni gave them both a piece of gum.

Kaiser and Keiichi both opened the gum and put it in their mouths.

“This gum tastes really yummy Daddy.” Kaiser said.

“Yeah it tastes like cotton candy Boss.” Keiichi added.

“It does taste like cotton candy.” Giovanni said.

“You should give Mommy a piece too Daddy.” Kaiser said.

“Yeah you should Boss, Mommy would love it!” Keiichi said.

“Okay, let’s go see your Mommy.” Giovanni replied as he took the two boys out of his office and into his bedroom. ”Ariana my love, the boys wanted me to give you some gum since they got some.”

“Awww you two are such sweeties.” Ariana said and went over to Giovanni with a smile on her face. ”Just think Gio, in eight more months we will have a new baby.”

“I can hardly wait Ariana, though this will be our last baby right?” Giovanni asked.

“I think so my love, I wasn’t prepared for this little bundle.” Ariana said with a smile and rubbed her tummy. ”After all Kaiser and Silver are five years apart and Kaiser and this baby will be ten years apart.”

“Mommy I want you to have a baby girl!” Kaiser shouted happily.

“I will try Kaiser, but what if you get a baby brother?’ Ariana asked.

“Then I will love him just the same, but I want a baby sister.” Kaiser said.

“How long till we know if the baby is boy or girl Mommy?” Kaiser asked.

“ In about three more months Kaiser, I will now once I have been pregnant for four months.” Ariana smiled and ruffled Kaiser’s hair.

“Kaiser do you know the Baby Shark song?” Keiichi asked. ”Once the baby is born you can play it for them, but right now you are the baby of the family, not counting me as I am

not your brother, but your bestest friend!”

“No I do not Keiichi. Mommy, Daddy, I wanna hear the Baby Shark song please.” Kaiser said.

“Okay I will play it on Spotify Kaiser.” Ariana said and quickly found the song.

“Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. . Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. Baby Shark!”

“Ohhh I like this song Keiichi!” Kaiser shouted happily while still chewing his gum.

Both Kaiser and Keiichi began to dance and play while Baby Shark was playing.

“Mommy Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. Mommy Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. Mommy Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo.Mommy Shark!” The song went on.

“Daddy Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. Daddy Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. Daddy Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo. Daddy Shark!” Keiichi sang.

Ariana handed her phone to Kaiser so he could listen to the rest of the song and smiled. “I almost forgot to tell your brother some other good news! Stay here and play with your Daddy and Keiichi while I go give your brother some news he might like.”

Okay Mommy!” Kaiser replied with a small happy shout.

Ariana left her room and went next door to Kaiser’s and Silver’s room. “Silver I have some more news for you that you may actually like. I meant to tell you yesterday, but a lot happened and well I decided to tell you today instead. You know how we adopted Kaiser right?”

“Right. What about it Mom?” Silver replied.

“Well turns out he is your biological brother. Remember Rebecca, the lady who carried your brother for nine months before she said she lost the baby?” Ariana asked.

“Yeah what about it, Mom?” Silver replied.

“Turns out she lied to us and actually did have the baby, and that baby was Kaiser! That means Kaiser is your biological brother! She gave your father full custody over Kaiser yesterday and she left Viridian City for good.” Ariana said.

“No way! You mean I have had a little brother this whole time and didn’t know about it!?” Silver cried.

“Yes and that is why I think you should treat Kaiser a little better than you have Silver.” Ariana told Silver as she hugged him tightly.

“Of course Mom, I will try my best for you…”Silver continued to cry on his mom, normally sad things did not bother him, but just him knowing that his little brother had been abused for the first ten years of his life made him really sad.

“Why don’t you come with me and see Kaiser he and Keiichi are both listening to songs on my phone in my bedroom.” Ariana said with a smile and hugged Silver once more before giving him a few pats on the back.

Silver nodded and followed his Mom out of the bedroom and into his parents’ bedroom next door.

Once in his parents’ room Silver ran up to Kaiser and gave a big squeeze. “I am sorry Kaiser, I will try and be nicer to you from now on….” Silver said as tears ran down his face.

“You are squeezing my liver! What are you sorry for Silver?” Kaiser asked and struggled to break free of Silver’s tight grip.

“I am sorry I have been treating you so badly when you are my actual brother… and how do you know I am squeezing your liver? ”Silver asked and let go of Kaiser.

“I do not know Silver, but I heard my older brother say that to my old mom when she squeezed him to hard.” Kaiser replied.

“Well your liver is in your body Kaiser, It is right about here. ”Silver and poked a spot on Kaiser’s body.

“Oh okay Silver, thanks for showing me where my liver is.” Kaiser replied with a smile.

“Anytime little bro, I really do love you… In a brother like way of course.” Silver replied and smiled at Kaiser.

“Same here Silver, you are the best big brother I could ask for.” Kaiser replied.

“Mom, Dad, Can I please take Kaiser to the Viridian Forest to steal his first Pokémon? I promise I won’t let him out of my site or get him arrested. Please! Please!” Silver begged.

“Well I do not know Silver, maybe I should have your Uncle Tyson go with you two.” Giovanni said as he was a little wary about letting the two go out dressed as Rockets.

“No I wanna take him by myself I can handle him! Pleeeease Dad?” Silver begged once more.

“Well okay. But, if you two are not back in a hour, I am sending your Uncle Tyson after you.” Giovanni agreed.

“Come on Kaiser, say bye to Keiichi for a while so we can go steal some Pokémon in the Viridian Forest.” Silver said and took Kaiser’s hand and lead him out of the room and hideout and the gym.

Looking around carefully the two snuck off to the Viridian Forest. Once there, Silver looked around for some good trainers to battle and steal Pokémon from. He knew there were bug type trainers, but Team Rocket had no interest in them.

“Look Kaiser! There is a Trainer and it’s Bulbasaur. Go fight it with your Charmander and use this Rocket ball to catch it.” Silver told Kaiser and handed him a black ball with a red R on it and white bottom.

“Okay Silver…” Kaiser whispered and ran off in front of the trainer.

“Hey you! I want that Bulbasaur! Fight me!” Kaiser shouted and sent out his Charmander.

“Chaaar!” Charmander shouted and used Ember on the Bulbasaur making it run in panic as it was on fire.

“Bulbasaur! Quick use Vine Whip!” The trainer shouted. ”I won’t let you steal my Bulbasaur!”

“That’s what you say kid! I am taking your Bulbasaur now!” Kaiser shouted and threw his Rocket ball at the Bulbasaur once it hit the ground in exhaustion. The ball hit Bulbasaur and shook once before making the catching sound. Kaiser ran and grabbed the ball.” Your Bulbasaur is mine!” Kaiser shouted and ran off with Silver following him. “Quick let’s get back!” Kaiser shouted and Silver nodded.

The other trainer scrambled out of the forest after them but lost sight of them as they were both faster than him.

Kaiser and Silver ran into the Viridian Gym and into the hideout and into their parents’ room. “Daddy! I stealed my first Pokémon! It is a Bulbasaur, but I want a Nidoran male.”

“You mean you stole your first Pokémon, Kaiser. Not ‘stealed.’ Your mother and I are very proud of you. Silver, go shut my door please that way we can see the Bulbasaur and it won’t be able to run off.” Giovanni said.

Silver nodded and did as he was told. “I helped a little I found the trainer, but Kaiser did the rest by himself Dad, I am proud of him too.”

“Go Bulbasaur!” Kaiser called and pushed the button on the Rocket ball and out came a scared Bulbasaur.

”Bulbasaur!” It cried.

“I tell ya what Kaiser, I will trade you a Nidoran male for that Bulbasaur.” Giovanni offered in which Kaiser nodded his head in an okay motion.

“If we Team Rocket can harvest the energy it stores in its bulb we will go far.” Giovanni said. ”You can put it back in its ball now Kaiser.” Giovanni said and opened his bedroom door once it was back in its ball.

“Follow me Kaiser, I have a Nidoran male in a Rocket ball in my Office. This one was bred here at Team Rocket’s Viridian Hideout.” Giovanni said and lead Kaiser into his office and opened a drawer and grabbed a Pokeball. “Here you go Kaiser take good care of him.”

“Okay Daddy! I will! Take good care of this Bulbasaur as well!” Kaiser shouted happily and gave Giovanni the Rocket ball with the Bulbasaur inside it and took the Rocket Ball with the Nidoran male inside it.

“Daddy where is Princess? I wanna play with her please.” Kaiser asked.

“Last time I saw she was sleeping with you and Keiichi last night, so maybe she is still in your room? If not, I do not know where she could be.” Giovanni replied.

“Okay Daddy I will look in my room then.” Kaiser replied and left with a smile on his face.

“Princess! Come here girl!” Kaiser called once he entered his room.

Princess murred from his top bunk and climbed down the steps and walked over to Kaiser nudging him happily.

“Hi Princess!” Kaiser cheered and began to pet her head and stroke her back.

Princess was loving this and just purred loudly and nudged Kaiser with her head.

“You are a very good girl Princess, no wonder my Daddy spoils you rotten.” Kaiser told the Pokémon as he petted her more and more.

“Would you like a Treat? I bet Daddy will let me give you one.” Kaiser told her. ”Come on let’s go to my Daddy’s office and find out.”

Kaiser took the Persian into his Dad’s office and smiled at Giovanni. “Daddy, can I please give Princess a treat?”

“Of course Kaiser, Come here you two.” Giovanni replied and tapped his knee to get Princess to come over to him.

Princess let out a purr and went over to Giovanni. “Mrrrawr?”

“Here Princess, one treat from Daddy, and then you will get a treat from Kaiser as well.” Giovanni said as he pulled out a Pokémon Biscuit and held it down to Princess’s mouth.

Princess took the treat ever so gently and ate it.

Kaiser walked over to Giovanni and Giovanni handed him a Pokémon Biscuit. ”There you are Kaiser, just give to Princess when you are ready.”

“Here you go Princess.” Kaiser said gently and held the treat out towards Princess.

Princess like she did with Giovanni took the treat gently and ate it.

“Good girl Princess!” Kaiser shouted happily and hugged her.

“Looks like you two are getting along just fine.” Giovanni said and smiled as he petted his precious Persian.

“Kaiser buddy, why don’t you go get Keiichi and Uncle Tyson. We can all watch a movie in the theater we have down the hall.” Giovanni said.

“What about Princess, Daddy?” Kaiser asked.

“Okay Princess can come too. Go get Keiichi and your Uncle Tyson please.” Giovanni replied.

“Okay Daddy! Be right back!” Kaiser shouted and saluted him before running off.

Tyson and Keiichi were in their room Keiichi was playing and Tyson was reading a book.

“Uncle Tyson! Keiichi can I come in please?” Kaiser called rom the door.

“Of course, Kaiser buddy, what is it?” Tyson replied.

“My Daddy wants you two to watch a movie with us!” Kaiser shouted happily.

Yaaaay!” Keiichi shouted. ”Movie night!”

“Sounds like fun!” Tyson said and picked up Keiichi and carried him out of the room.

“Follow me Uncle Tyson!” Kaiser cheered and ran down the hallway to Giovanni’s office.

“I am back Daddy and I brought Uncle Tyson and Keiichi with me!” Kaiser shouted and saluted once more which made Tyson and Keiichi salute as well.

“At ease you three, I thought we could all watch Bambi, it was my fave as a kid.” Giovanni said.

“Oh Keiichi will love that movie! He has a book about Bambi, but he has never seen the movie.” Tyson replied.

“Yeah, Bambi is that deer right? I love Bambi and Thumper too!” Keiichi shouted and smiled.

“Alright! Bambi it is then!” Giovanni announced.

Giovanni and Tyson’s family all walked down a long hallway past many rooms and into a large theater like place with couches and seats.

“Okay everyone, here is the plan: We watch Bambi, then it is nap time for Kaiser, Keiichi, and you too Silver. You have been mean lately, so I am going to start making you nap again as well.” Giovanni said.

“Awww man! Fine I will nap… But only if Princess sleeps with me. I want a cuddle buddy too. If Kaiser has Keiichi, I want Princess.” Silver replied.

“That is fine Silver. She loves you three anyway.” Giovanni said. “Everyone get comfy, I will get the movie playing.”

Kaiser and Keiichi snuggled up next to each other on the couch, and Silver took Princess and cuddled her on the couch while Tyson and Ariana sat in the seats behind them and waited for Giovanni to return.

Once Giovanni started to play the movie, he took a seat next to Ariana and Tyson.

Both Kaiser and Keiichi cried when Bambi’s mom got shot, and they realized she was not coming back home with Bambi.

“Hey, you two it is okay.” Tyson reassured the boys. “Bambi’s Daddy is gonna watch over him, like I do with you, Keiichi.”

Kaiser and Keiichi both calmed down once they thought of it in that way. As the boys watched the rest of the movie, they had a few questions. Why did all the boys fall in love with girls, but not other boys? Like Kaiser and Keiichi did? They asked Giovanni, and he did his best to explain that being gay was not allowed back then, so they never made gay characters in cartoons. Soon, the movie was over. Kaiser and Keiichi were both rubbing their eyes.

”Daddy, Uncle Tyson, can Keiichi sleep with me in my bed again? I slept really good next to him.”

Both Tyson and Giovanni nodded yes and walked them back to Kaiser’s and Silver’s room.

“You come on to Silver, take Princess and take a nap with Kaiser and Keiichi.” Giovanni said as Silver was trying to sneak off.

“Aww man, okay Dad. Come on Princess.” Silver said.

Princess quickly walked up by Silver and nudged him happily.

Once Keiichi and Kaiser were covered up and Silver was snuggled up to Princess on his bottom bunk, Giovanni tip toed out of the room. “Good night you three, seeya in a couple of hours.”


End file.
